


【盾冬】Partners In Crime 犯罪同伙

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: “九头蛇试图掳走你们的意识，连冷冻仓一起，”山姆沉重地说，“混战中我们抢回了巴基的冷冻仓，至于意识，我们想尽一切办法只能拉回来一个。”这就是他和巴基在精神空间失散的原因，他被扯走了，所以现在他在巴基的身体里，那么……“巴基在哪里？”无人回答，他们都避开了他的目光。接队3，正剧向，灵魂互换梗
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

_You'll never take us alive_

_你绝不可能活捉我们_

_We swore that death will do us part_

_我们发誓死亡才能将我们分开_

_——《Partners In Crime》_

* * *

***史蒂夫**

瓦坎达的科技实验室位于皇宫侧楼最顶层，四面是落地窗设计，中心有个栽满热带植物的花园。想到一年来巴基一直冷冻在这样一个阳光充足、环境优美的现代化生态园里，史蒂夫抑郁的心情稍微平复了一点。

他是清晨到的，和山姆一起。躲避追捕和连夜赶路让他们差不多有二十四小时没进食了，皇宫护卫队体贴地端上来食物，山姆大快朵颐，史蒂夫却没什么吃东西的心思。他盘腿坐在花纹繁复的非洲式地毯上，心不在焉地盯着窗外。薄雾袅袅，瓦坎达正在阳光中醒来。

“你得吃点，队长，”山姆好心提议，“为接下来的事情做准备。”

史蒂夫呻吟了一声，就像是他哪里痛似的。事实上他哪里都痛，先前在阿尔及利亚的时候他中了一枪，子弹昨晚才被他的身体排出来。那时他们发现一些和佐拉有关的线索，还弄不清楚到底是什么，他的瓦坎达联络器就响了。

巴基优先，他想。

于是他马不停蹄赶过来，徒步穿越沙漠让他的鞋里塞满了石子。我应该洗个澡再来的。这个念头一闪即逝。

山姆又一次催促，没办法，他粗鲁地塞了块薄饼，就着白水囫囵往下咽。吃到第三块的时候，苏睿从玻璃门后急匆匆地走了出来，“他准备好了。”她简短地说，史蒂夫丢下食物一跃而起，由她领着向外走去。

行至转角时，四个全副武装的守卫匆匆经过，手中的金属长矛好像枪支一般泛着黝黑的冷光。空气里弥漫着一股难以名状的紧张，如同山雨欲来。山姆停下步子，视线一直追随着守卫离去。

“你们真的不需要帮忙吗？”

“需要，但是不行，因为不能让外人插手，”苏睿说，“这是瓦坎达内部的问题。”

史蒂夫知道瓦坎达最近出现了继承人纷争，涉及一些他不该去提的皇室丑闻。他在阿尔及利亚解决九头蛇残余的时候联络上了特查拉，问需不需要延缓计划，但特查拉说不必。

“这是最关键的一步，队长，你必须得来。”

现在他来了，站在实验室外，等着把巴基从洗脑词的束缚中拯救出来。

玻璃门向两侧滑开，苏睿引导他们走进去。这地方和上次来的时候差不多，半透明冷冻仓总共有两台，一台尚在运行，玻璃上接了厚厚一层冰霜。另一台空着，上头悬着全息影像，一会儿是人类的脑结构图，一会儿是史蒂夫看不懂的图案与数据，它们不停地旋转变化，就像是有生命一般。

史蒂夫皱起眉头，他朝运行中的冷冻仓走过去，想要透过冰霜看清巴基的脸。呼吸。他警告自己。你要呼吸才能免得像个傻子一样把自己憋死。巴基的脸颊覆着一层虚弱的寒气，睫毛也被冻在一起。该死的九头蛇，史蒂夫下意识咬牙，如果可以他真的想回到过去，把每个折磨过巴基的人找出来，拧断他们的脖子，把他们撕成碎片，不，这还不够，他要——

一只手搭在他肩上，是山姆。

“会好的，”对方说，声音出奇的沙哑，“放松一点，你快要过呼吸了。”

他点点头，缓慢呼出一口气。

“开始吧。”他转朝苏睿，换上他最冷硬的、坚定不移的腔调。

接着，他步入那台空着的冷冻仓。

* * *

他躺下，舱室内的凹槽自动贴上他的身体。看得出来，瓦坎达的科技人员想尽可能地让这个过程舒适一些。固定皮带在他胸口勒紧，他做了个深呼吸，努力让肌肉别那么紧绷。

“还是老样子，”苏睿像往常一样给他注意事项，“慢慢来，别太刺激他的意识。别忘了不管看到什么它都是虚拟的，那里头是精神空间，不是现实世界。”

“我明白。”

他听到机械校准声，整个舱体在倾斜，不远处的全息投影闪着华丽的蓝色光，飘浮着。

“如果出现什么意外，记得喊‘终止’，我们会把你的意识拽回来。”

史蒂夫再次点头，舱门眼前升起，彻底封住。透过玻璃他看到山姆冲自己比了个“好运”的手势，苏睿走向操作台。他闭上眼等待寒意到来，然后——

外面的空间传来沉闷的刮擦声，还有碰撞。他猛地睁眼寻找声音的来源，应该是在瓦坎达皇宫的某处，他看到山姆吸了一口凉气，跑到走廊查看。更远的地方，玻璃门外透出红色的警报灯，明明灭灭，暗示着不详。

“出什么事了？”他挣扎着，想要拜托束带的钳制。

“没事，守卫能解决。”苏睿瞥了他一眼，声音镇定得有些古怪，“别动，我要开启冷冻了。”

没等他回答通讯就戛然而止，周围只剩下嘶嘶的静电声。一排仿佛管风琴一样的气体输送管开始工作，他的身体敏锐地感知到催眠气体的存在，下意识想要屏住呼吸。别紧张，他告诉自己，放松，接受……

远处闪烁的红光已经熄灭了，他放心地闭上眼。有山姆在呢，这里是瓦坎达，情况不会变糟的。

睡意袭来，结霜的玻璃是他最后看到的画面。

* * *

这是一幢旧房子，建模很粗糙，像素也不太够，不过比上次来的时候好了很多。他还记得他第一次进入精神空间的时候，巴基造了一间白屋子，完全的白，就像用四张打印纸垒成的，就像那时候巴基的内心世界。

他站在房子门口，敲门的手抬起又放下。巴基建造它的时候考虑得应该不少，绝佳的战略地形，结实得好像手雷都炸不破的墙壁，金属门，没有窗。

“巴基？”他尝试轻唤屋里的住户。

过了一会儿，大门发出吱呀一声，像是被风吹开了。屋内传出轻轻的呼气声，这声音令人安心，它属于平静的巴基，而非危险的冬日战士。史蒂夫踏上厚重的实木地板，通向卧室的门开着。这地方就像把整个三十年代的布鲁克林搬了过来，浅褐色墙漆，镀铜门把，还有随风轻荡的碎花窗帘。但屋子里明显又掺杂了俄式风格，巴基就靠在一个笨重又累赘的红皮沙发上，两腿松散地分开，手搁在肚子前。

“嗨。”他仰头微笑。

史蒂夫也说“嗨”。

然后他们抱在一起。对巴基而言也许只是一会儿没见，对史蒂夫来说已经很久了。他贪婪地吸着巴基的气味，心想这一切明明是虚拟的，可他为什么还能感觉到温暖。

“外面还好吗？”巴基轻捋史蒂夫的背。

一瞬间有大量的话涌到史蒂夫的嘴边：佐拉，他和他的逃亡者小队意识到佐拉还没死。瓦坎达出了动乱，他已经好久没看见特查拉了。克林特和斯科特被政府羁押了，娜塔莎躲到了西班牙。太多麻烦，太多太多了，最终他选择微笑着地摇了摇头，说，“还好。”

巴基明显不相信，“和我说实话，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫张开嘴想要反驳，巴基按住他的肩，直直望进他的眼睛深处。

行吧，他绷起下巴。“不怎么好，”他说，“到处都是九头蛇，还有追捕我们的特工，旺达差点被抓到全靠娜塔莎想办法把她藏到了克罗地亚。上帝，我的队伍简直分崩离析，而且你还在冷冻仓里，瓦坎达最近也不太安宁我总担心有人追到这里来。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基更加用力地按住他，“其实你不用管我，先去躲一躲——”

“不行，”史蒂夫恼火地打断，“不把最后一个九头蛇杀光我是不会停的。”

巴基叹了口气，“你太紧绷了，”他说，“你把每个人的事情都揽到了身上。”

“那就当我乐意吧。”史蒂夫倔强咬牙。天，他本以为巴基理解他，九头蛇都把他们变成见鬼的通缉犯了为什么巴基好像一点都不生气似的？他感觉胃打起了结，索性一跃而起，走向餐桌并把腹部死死地压在上面。

巴基皱眉望着他，没说话。

“我已经不当美国队长了，”他停顿了好一会儿才低声说，“我撕掉了我的星星，扔了盾牌，现在我只是干我想干的事。”

“暴打九头蛇泄愤？”

“那只是其中之一。”史蒂夫声辩道。某一瞬间他感到一丝惭愧，他居然在和巴基吵架，大老远的跑到精神空间里，吵架。

他叹息一声，“我们时间不多，你到底要不要解决你的洗脑词问题了？”

巴基又瞪了他好一会儿。“轮到哪儿了？”他的声音几近喃喃。

“‘善良’，‘回家’。”

“行吧。”巴基咕哝，一点也不积极。史蒂夫又想发作了，但他强忍下来。没过多久他们就陷在巴基的俄式沙发里，史蒂夫深吸口气，他需要等巴基建立一个新的场景，和“善良”有关，方便他把这个词从他的脑海里剥离出来。

可就是在这时候，异变发生了。

巴基猛地起身，眉头拧紧，整个场景包括外头的建模瞬间坍塌。史蒂夫紧跟着巴基站起来，他们都听到了仿佛海啸一般袭来的电子噪音，一秒钟后，巴基幡然醒悟，指着天空：

“上面！”

一切仿佛变成了慢动作，史蒂夫抱着巴基滚开，完全是条件反射。他的脑子还没想明白现在发生了什么，接着，一团电子束从天而降，看起来就像无数矩形和曲线构成的集合，但它是活的，顷刻间变成席卷一切的龙卷风。精神空间里常规的重力或者物理根本不存在，巴基造了一面墙试图抵挡那玩意儿，结果它立刻坍缩成无限薄的平面。它朝着巴基涌过去，刚才还在他脚下的地面顿时粉碎，化作一片只剩辅助线的虚空——

这时史蒂夫飞身扑过去，拉住他，把他拽到一块平台上，等巴基安定下来他才看清那时他们先前坐过的红皮沙发。“我恨这颜色。”巴基低声诅咒，史蒂夫顾不上理他，他一直在试图联络外界，可他手上的通讯器变成了一团高频闪烁的乱码。“终止！”他喊，无人响应，“终止！苏睿、山姆！”

龙卷风逼近了，发出刺耳的电子蜂鸣声。“该死！”史蒂夫诅咒。巴基紧紧地抓着他，他也反抓回去。这一切简直荒唐透了，外面肯定出事了但鬼知道具体是什么，也许是病毒入侵，也许整个实验室都爆炸了。上帝。巴基变出一台榴弹发射器对那玩意儿开火，没有半点用处，他们就要被吞噬了，无处可躲，就要被吞噬了——

他只能死死拉住巴基的手。

* * *

急流，上升，旋转，摔落，就像有人把他放进搅拌机剁碎。

拉住巴基，拉住——重压，撕裂，痛楚，巨力把他向后拖，仿佛一只无形的手要强行扯开他们，他发不出声音，眼睁睁地看着巴基被扯离，他想尖叫，但紧随而来的只有黑暗。

黑暗，和冰冷的绝望。

* * *

“巴基！”

还没睁眼他就立刻跳了起来，天，身体到处都在痛，尤其肩膀，疼得快断了，但重力的感觉真好，他回来了，回到肉体之中了。脱离冷冻的感觉还是这么难受，他腿一软又歪倒下去，一只手撑着他，由着他跪地干呕。“巴基！”他张口结舌地说，“巴基他——”

“冷静史蒂夫，”山姆的声音。那只扶着他的手支撑着他向后靠去，坐在一块垫子上。该死，他的肩膀是不是受伤了，又疼又重。他往前看，只看到舱门半开的箱体，固定皮带散在一边，翻卷飘扬的白色寒气从门中一直蔓延到他的脚掌。

“瓦坎达被袭击了，”山姆言简意赅，“我们得赶紧离开。”

太多信息了。史蒂夫挣扎着站起来，这才看清周围。还是瓦坎达实验室，但四周充满战斗的痕迹，一旁的落地窗被炸掉了，另一台冷冻仓不翼而飞。

地上躺着一个已经没气的女人，面孔陌生，但衣着很熟悉。

“苏睿……？”

“不是苏睿。”山姆坚定地说。奥克耶和几个皇宫守卫从门外跑过来，“队长安全，”他听见她对通讯器说，“前往撤离点中，完毕”。

“这女人绑架了苏睿，然后戴着全息面部迷彩伪装成她——操，我们根本没发现。她是冲你和巴恩斯来的，队长。事发以后她服下氰化物自尽了。”

“什么人干的？”

等等，他的声音怎么了，听起来完全不对。

“初步判断是佐拉。”奥克耶接上山姆的话，“你们先上飞机，剩下的待会儿再说。”

他被他们搀扶着往前走——不对，还是不对，他的声音，视野，手臂。他意识到了什么，猛地推开山姆跑向一旁的玻璃窗，半透明的倒影中巴基正迷茫地回望着他，他几乎扑上去，这时他看到一条金属胳膊颤抖着伸向玻璃，当他伸开五指时，金属手也缓缓动了动。

天啊。

“九头蛇试图掳走你们的意识，连冷冻仓一起，”山姆沉重地说，“混战中我们抢回了巴基的冷冻仓，至于意识，我们想尽一切办法只能拉回来一个。”

这就是他和巴基在精神空间失散的原因，他被扯走了，所以现在他在巴基的身体里，那么……

“巴基在哪里？”

无人回答，他们都避开了他的目光。


	2. Chapter 2

***巴基**

他慢慢醒了过来。

该死，全身都在疼。他在哪儿？视线被遮挡了，有人蒙着他的眼。但离奇的是他发现自己的五感比之前更敏锐了，他闻到了纸张、油墨还有枪油的味道。所以……一间办公室，一间有枪支的办公室。外头隐约有脚步声，战地靴，胶底，轻微的沙沙声来自化纤迷彩服。

军队，他想。哪个国家的？应该不是瓦坎达。

“我知道你醒了，巴恩斯。”

头罩被揭开，刺眼的白炽灯光铺天盖地。面前站着一个不太陌生的男人，巴基没见过他本人，但他知道这人对超级英雄尤其是复仇者怀有很深的敌意。

罗斯将军。

“我在哪儿？”

他的声音怪怪的，好像比往常低沉。

“马拉喀什。”

见鬼，他怎么跑了这么远？他最后的记忆就是他进入冷冻仓，史蒂夫来找他，然后……更多的影像仿佛一吨铁块砸进他的脑子，精神空间，古怪的光束，龙卷风，他和史蒂夫被硬生生扯开。所以，他被绑架了。

操。

“史蒂夫呢？”他问。

“你该看看你自己。”罗斯皮笑肉不笑地说，这个混蛋背后还有三个持枪的守卫，其中一个递给巴基一面镜子，然后——

活见鬼。

他看见史蒂夫惊恐地瞪着自己。

“你们对我做了什么？！”他嘶吼着朝罗斯冲过去，但锁住他的肯定是强化手铐，他最多拖着那把椅子前进了半米就被硬生生地扯了回去。两把步枪指着他的脑袋，拿镜子的那家伙就手给了他一拳，他连头都没歪，不痛不痒。

那家伙抽着气退开，腕骨搞不好报废了。

原装血清就是不一样。

罗斯叹了口气，“别冲动，”他对那人说，“还有，给他松绑。”

巴基有点搞不明白这一出了。

他起身活动了一下手脚，关节有股熟悉的钝痛，这意味着他刚脱离冷冻不久。环顾四周，搜集讯息，调出那些属于冬日战士的技能。他看到办公桌，文件袋——某个政府办公楼，二楼。碎纸机的夹缝露出一张纸的一角，是美国领事馆的徽章。街道上传来对话声，阿拉伯语。空气里有股沙尘的气味，温度不低，窗外能看到棕榈树，低纬度，热带，白天。

“证实我的话了吗？”罗斯平静地望着他，“我没骗你。”

“美国驻摩洛哥领事馆，哈？”他笑笑，“把我弄来这里干什么，我不记得我办了这里的旅游签证，也不记得请了这么大牌的导游。”

罗斯挑了一下眉毛，无视他的讽刺，“袭击你们的是九头蛇，”他开门见山地说，“不知道你们有没有空关注政治，现在摩洛哥不怎么太平，阿丹·拜克尔，摩洛哥外交大使的儿子，将军。他和九头蛇高层是老相识了，显然他们达成了某些交易，九头蛇向他提供冬日战士，以助他完成政变。”

他停了停，观察着巴基脸上的表情。但巴基只是绷紧肌肉，他还不太适应史蒂夫的身体，但他能感受到对方汹涌的力量在自己的控制下收紧，等待爆发。

“然后九头蛇找到了你，还有美国队长。我不知道你们在瓦坎达搞些什么，也不知道他们怎么得手，又怎么只搞出你一个。这算是个巧合，我手下的特工查出九头蛇将某个不明箱子偷运境内，想在明天下午的拍卖会上暗度陈仓交给拜克尔。我立刻命令他们夺走了箱子，我本以为里头装着军火，不过没想到会是你，臭名昭著的九头蛇杀手，CIA头号悬赏目标。”

“那你的洞察力可真是不错。”巴基懒洋洋地说。一部分的他听了这些很想恐慌发作，但另一部分的他已经摆脱那段阴影了，他在史蒂夫的帮助下恢复了健全，性格重回二战时期的巴恩斯中士，“我顶着一张充满美国精神的脸，你却能一眼看出本质。”

“一开始我也没信，不过九头蛇的实验室主管被我们俘虏了，你知道这些白衣恶魔的嘴一向不怎么牢。”

“有趣，”巴基哼了声，“但是一个非洲小国的政变，凭什么用得着美国国务卿大人大驾光临？”

罗斯微微眯眼，没出声。

“就我七十年来被迫游走各国政府替人干湿活的经验……”他自嘲地撇撇嘴，“执政党和你的人签过合同？石油还是象牙，钻石？核弹头？又或者和你背后效忠的势力有关？”

罗斯未置可否，“你知道你的性命仍然握在我手里，对吧？”

巴基挤出一声冷笑，“我都听腻这句话了，”他杀气腾腾地望着罗斯，也许用他现在这张过分正直的脸达不到效果，但他还是看到罗斯眼角的肌肉在不安地跳动。

“说吧，这回你想威胁我什么？先说好，如果你他妈敢提及史蒂夫，那我就敢杀了你全家，你背后的一切势力，甚至整个世界和你陪葬。”

“那你得有这个本事。”

“是吗？也许九头蛇是因为我他妈喜欢西伯利亚才管我叫冬日战士的。”

“耍嘴皮子是没用的，巴恩斯。”

巴基把拳头握得咯咯响，脑海里闪过无数种计划。他可以扭断罗斯的脖子，那几个智障保镖未必能反应过来。当然他也能直接从窗口跳下去，混入人群，找机会偷渡瓦坎达。该死，那样的话史蒂夫这身材这长相只会增加难度，而且更要命的是他还不知道史蒂夫现在在哪里，最坏的结果——可能在九头蛇手上。

那他只能先从罗斯这里想办法了。

“别卖关子了，快把你的要求提出来，”他不耐烦地瞥了罗斯一眼，“杀人还是放火？反正我也只会干这个了。”

罗斯用沉痛的表情看着他，十之八九是装的，呵，政客。“我要拜克尔的性命。我的特工会重新把你藏进冷冻仓，和拜克尔完成交易，到时你就杀了他。”

“然后呢？你会放我走吗？”

“我不能称之为释放，但我可以保证当天的全城的警备会松懈一些，让你从我眼皮底下溜走。”

这听起来几乎是个允诺。

但是不，绝不是，罗斯代表政府，政府就和九头蛇一样从不允诺。

巴基点了点头。

“有史蒂夫的消息就告诉我。”

罗斯同意了。呸，巴基才他妈的不会信他。

* * *

电话是忙音。

妈的，求你了，史蒂夫，接接电话，你当初给我这个秘密号码的时候可是保证过你一定会接的。忙音，仍然是忙音。巴基好不容易找到机会摸到电话，没时间了，那个看守最多还有十秒就会无视巴基制造出来的小小动静，朝着这边走过来。

巴基放下听筒，气鼓鼓地走回去。他倒是不害怕史蒂夫被追踪，那号码是不可能被追踪到的，但是史蒂夫不接电话这一点让他的忧虑又加重一层。史蒂夫可能还困在精神空间里，也可能在他的身体里，被九头蛇控制着。无论是哪一种结果都让巴基的心脏抽痛不止，为什么老天就是不肯放过他们呢。

守卫回来了，死盯着巴基，“别耍花招。”

巴基一言不发，在他的押送下折回屋内。离拍卖会只有三个小时了，他不想让罗斯如愿，但他还有得选吗？

而且他总觉得这里头还有阴谋。

大门关上，又把他孤零零地扔在房间里。他从玻璃的反光里看到自己的脸——准确的说，史蒂夫的脸。金发男人的脸庞扭曲着，摆出一个既不美国也不正义的表情。巴基被逗乐一秒，真可悲，他只能用这种方式思念史蒂夫了。他伸出一只手，缓慢地按在自己的心口上。

嘿，你还好吗？

抱歉分别前我们还在吵架。

对方的心跳如此沉重，低缓。这提醒了他，这可是他一生挚爱的身体，不是来自西伯利亚的冰冻怪物，没经过摧残、折磨，像辆老爷车一样浑身划痕。他得保护好他才行。

时间到了。

四个守卫走进来，其中一个在他脖子上套了一个电击项圈。“防止你不配合。”他说。

“有没有人觉得你们行事和九头蛇很像。”巴基嗤笑。

没人回应。

他在押送中前行，下楼，再下楼，走进地下停车场。没有车等在那里，他们继续下楼，直到走进一条用密码门锁着的、泛着潮湿气味的地道。两边的墙壁刷着惨白的石灰，经年的水渍从天花板接缝里渗下来，绿油油的，全是霉点。

更多的持枪守卫加入了押送队伍，一路上都有人用对讲机说话。“目标抵达停车场，完毕。”“目标抵达地下通道，完毕。”巴基暗暗发笑，他想自从罗马尼亚那次以后他好久没享受过这种高级待遇了。

史蒂夫的血清能让他听得更远。大约三十米外的地方，裹挟着换气扇的嗡嗡声，有两个家伙在说话。

“这可真有点诡异，”其中一个说，“刚才我看到他的脸了……他就是美国队长没错吧，神盾局还在的时候我还和他并肩作战过。”

“是挺诡异的，我听说他脑子坏了，所以才干了一连串疯疯癫癫的事。”

“呃，但至少以前我还挺佩服他的。辛亏没挑我进行刑队。”

操。他听到了什么。

行刑。

他就知道罗斯没安好心。

恰在这时，队伍停下了。“目标抵达汇合点。”后头的人说。然后一只手不轻不重地拍拍他的肩，“进去吧。”

巴基没动，大脑里飞快闪过可行计划。他可以在带手铐的情况下解决两个人，但无论如何项圈都会启动，他会因电击而休克，变成任人刀俎的鱼肉。不行，清醒是他的最低底线。

他姑且走进房间。

没看到什么冷冻仓，但他确实听见头顶有音乐声，纷至沓来的脚步，隐约还能嗅到水烟和香槟的气味。还真是个拍卖会，他想。大门在身后合拢，十二个持枪守卫在屋里均匀散开，每个人都戒备地盯着他的脸。

怎么，他们要在这里处理他吗？在一个拍卖会的地下室？

直到其中一个人走上来，从口袋里掏出一本鲜红的笔记本，那颜色瞬间刺痛了巴基的眼睛。

时间凝滞了。

周围的一切都变成了慢动作。

红本子缓慢靠近他，他挤出低喃，“不，绝不。”顾不得思考什么了，他给了最近的守卫一记沉重的头槌，靠着蛮力扯断手铐，拔出晕倒之人的枪，开火，同时项圈带来的电流几乎在一瞬间切断了他的神经。他身体一歪，绝望地吼叫着，无数根电棍砸在他背上——但他们不打算杀他，甚至没射击他的腿——有人踩中他的手腕，让枪滑脱了手。倒下前他已经打倒了四个人，但是他来不及、来不及靠近那本本子——

致命的一击来自后脑，他颓然扑倒，被无数只手按住。他从反光的瓷砖地板上看到自己脸上的血污，还有金发，阳光一样的金发，史蒂夫的金发——他闭起眼，在心中默念对不起史蒂夫对不起还有我爱你。拿红本子的守卫走过来，往他嘴里放了一个橡胶口塞。

“Hail Hydra.”对方说。


	3. Chapter 3

***托尼**

他一点也不想来参加这种拍卖会，见他的鬼去吧。他头疼，可能有一点宿醉，而且昨天晚上他才和佩珀吵了一架，今天就得乘专机赶过来，就因为他讨厌罗斯那杂种。星期五汇报罗斯连续三周行踪可疑的时候他只是提醒他的AI注意一点，结果你猜怎么的，他的AI过于有主见了，直接帮他搞了张邀请函。

“现在摩洛哥的天气不错，适合外出散心。”星期五快活地说。

而托尼只想把她捐给斯坦福。

幻视也来了，神出鬼没的，满脸写着“我就是来关心一下你看看你会不会又试图轰掉某个复仇者脑袋”。该死，全世界好像都在等托尼搞砸什么似的。

去他们的，托尼没有搞砸任何事，他顶多就是有点情绪控制上的问题，就像他妈的浩克。但是他们理解浩克，却不理解他，每个人都一副失望的样子，盯着他的眼神就像那该死的罗杰斯。

他真恨死罗杰斯了。

而且更凄惨的……猜猜是什么？他还恨着这个恨死罗杰斯的自己。

走廊上飘着轻音乐，宾客互相交谈，到处都是保镖，保镖，保镖，太多保镖了吧。托尼看到那个穿军服的人，阿丹·拜克尔，被一群美女簇拥着，闪光灯在周边闪个不停。托尼以前就见过他，还和他做过生意，该死，军火生意，托尼忍不住嗤之以鼻。他折回房间，这时幻视不动声色地飘过来，这白痴一到没人的地方就故意不走门。

“你还好吗？”他望着托尼。

“好得快升天了。”托尼没好气地回答，抓过脑袋那么大的一瓶香槟拔掉瓶塞就往杯子里倒，“水烟熏得我快吐了，”他絮絮叨叨地开口，“真不知道摩洛哥人民为什么那么喜欢水烟，围坐在管子边交换口水？啧，吹那玩意儿不如吹泡泡机。哦对了我想在大厦里搞个泡泡机，星期五帮我记下这条，要四个人一起能吹出粉红色和蓝色泡泡那种。”

“好的，先生。”

幻视挑了一下眉毛——这家伙给自己变了一张人类的假脸所以他真的有眉毛了。托尼不想和他对视，嘟囔说还要喝点香槟就起身往外走。他感觉幻视怨怼的眼神一直追着他到走廊外。

干什么啊。至于吗。

之后托尼去会场上逛了一圈，借口是找罗斯，实际上是为了让自己冷静冷静。说真的，他就搞不懂这些摩洛哥人，到处修那么多水烟室，外头垂着恶心巴拉的串珠帘子，就像什么一百年前的性爱会所似的。这里的空气还乌烟瘴气让人难受，抽多了水烟的人口齿不清地说话，记者的灯光闪来闪去，音响里还放着见鬼的西班牙音乐。

他恨死这个地方了。

“罗斯将军在您后方，先生。”

听到提示的时候他转过身来，正巧看见罗斯那张道貌岸然的脸。对方看见他在这里显然十分震惊，托尼顿时觉得心情好了不少，他挤出一脸假笑。

“晚上好啊国务卿先生，”他用上了这辈子最虚伪的热情嗓音，“我是不小心走进国防部了吗？还是……哇哦，机密任务？捉拿一个伪装成象牙的超级英雄？唔，我不确定我知道类似的，不过——小飞象？”

国务卿愤懑地扫他一眼，完全无视了他的嘲弄，“你在这里做什么，斯塔克。”

“我想我出现在这里完全符合协议，”托尼笑着说，“不过以防万一——星期五，协议上没提过钢铁侠不能出现在几千公里外抽水烟和买奢侈品回家吧。”

“没有，先生。”

他朝罗斯露出“你瞧我很乖”的表情。

罗斯送了个白眼给他，“总之，祝你今晚过得愉快。”对方差不多是咬牙切齿地说出了这个。行吧，他们的关系闹得更僵了，不过托尼完全不介意，反正他半年前开始就找借口不接任何罗斯派来的活计，让他去定位旺达、娜塔莎还有那两个老冰棍？不，他才懒得。

他们分别，擦肩而过，各走各的，再次回到走廊后托尼停下脚步。“星期五，继续盯好他，”他压低声音，“另外，扫描今晚的拍卖品，越细越好。”

“大约需要三十分钟，先生。”

“算了，我自己去，给我仓库坐标。”

“正在定位。”

“还有，叫上幻视。”

但这回星期五没顾得上回答，幻视不请自来地闯进他的频道里。“托尼，你得过来一趟，”对方语速急切，逼着托尼吞下即将出口的抱怨，“出事了，来地下室。”

于是托尼只能绕开警卫，直奔消防通道，在星期五的协助下完成一系列高难动作，包括攀岩，爬水管，钻通风管道。真要命，他应该带一套战甲来的。不过等他到了目的地，眼前的一切才是令他目瞪口呆，他居然看见罗杰斯跪趴在屋子中间，周围全是倒地的士兵。幻视也在那里，半扶着他。

“这他妈怎么一回事？”

托尼边说边启动了掌心炮。

* * *

“冷静，托尼。”幻视说。

“我非常冷静。”托尼咬牙切齿，他的右手有些发抖，掌心炮蓄势待发，随时打算轰掉罗杰斯的脑袋。

他真的敢。

但罗杰斯的表情古怪透了，他看着托尼，不是那种义正词严的架势也不是那种全天下就我没错的德行，他的眼神透露出罕见的懊悔，好像他随时打算自我了断，把性命赔给托尼。但根据托尼的印象罗杰斯本人绝不会露出这种眼神，即便他真的有负罪感，也不会表现得这么卑微。

“托尼，人是我击倒的。”幻视又说，“我听到动静赶过来，正好看见罗杰斯队长处于危险中，所以我动手了。”

托尼哼了声，仍然举着掌心炮和他们僵持着。

罗杰斯说了一句更诡异的话，“我不是他。”

“什么你不是他，谁是谁？莫名其妙。”

托尼决定无视罗杰斯，转朝幻视，“所以刚才是怎么回事？世界级通缉犯被逮到了？还有你是不是忘了你签过一张见鬼的协议，写着你别他妈不动脑子就动手。”

幻视稍有些歉疚地别开了视线。

托尼叹息，他真受够当别人的家长了。他把注意力放回场上来，其实不难解释，罗杰斯的脸上有伤，像是被人暴打过，依照托尼的记忆如果不是往死里打的话伤口一般不会在他身上留这么久。他来这里做什么？他的队友呢？尤其是那个跟他形影不离两个人巴不得长到一起去的巴恩斯，居然放任罗杰斯被打成这样，这没道理。

他看向周围，现场一片狼藉，有断裂的手铐，脚镣。罗杰斯的身体在小幅度的震颤，哦，因为他脖子上有个电击项圈。他进去的时候好像踩到了一本破损的笔记本，他踢开它，这动作莫名其妙地让罗杰斯抖了一下。

等下，他见过这本本子。

“你被俘虏了？”他皱起眉，“多久？”为什么托尼一点都不知道。

“大约三天。”

“谁？罗斯吗？”

“九头蛇，”罗杰斯嘶哑地嘟囔，“不过没什么区别。”

托尼放下了掌心炮，该死的这一切古怪极了，“那我得把你弄走。”他喃喃，罗杰斯惊讶地看着他，好像他是什么突然弃暗投明的堕落天使。托尼自己也想甩自己两耳光，你真贱，他骂自己，面前这个人可是背叛过你而且还往你脸上抡着能打穿钢板的拳头。不过我也打回去了，他又想，我他妈开了激光炮，差点把他烧成一团看都看不出原型的焦灰。

好像嫌情况还不够乱似的，幻视开口了，“他是巴恩斯。”

“啥？”

托尼发誓自己的下巴砸到了脚上。

幻视头上的宝石闪了几闪，“我能确定。”

然后情况就乱上加乱了，像一万个打结的毛线团缠着一万只得了狂犬病的疯狗，他们一起在托尼的脑子里横冲直撞。

接着，还没等在场的任何人作出反应，大门被踢开，罗斯带着一大帮美国特工冲进来，把罗杰斯（巴恩斯？）团团围住。毛线团和疯狗的数量呈几何级增长，托尼一时反应不过来，就几秒钟的时间，无数杆枪对准了他们的脑袋。

“多谢配合，钢铁侠。”罗斯说，拿腔拿调的臭德行让托尼真的很想朝他脸上来一拳。罗杰斯（巴恩斯？）试图反抗，可惜他脖子上还挂着一个足够对付浩克的电击装置。电流一闪，罗杰斯嘶哑地惨叫起来。托尼死死咬着两腮上的肉，他提醒自己不能冲动不能冲动不能冲动，于是他像个白痴一样站在那里，看着罗杰斯（巴恩斯？）被带走了。

大门轰然关闭，一切回归寂静。

不，才不呢。他敲了敲耳麦，开始呼唤星期五。

* * *

***幻视**

作为一个前·人工智能，魔法和科技的混合造物，脑袋上还顶着一颗不知道哪里来的宇宙结晶，幻视觉得，他的经历已经够奇幻了。

不过生活总是在给他惊喜。

他刚刚就见识了意识转换这回事，虽然技术上是可以实现的，不过真的放到面前，即便是他这样的人也会感到震惊。不过，最让他头疼的不是这些赛博朋克式的科技，而是钢铁侠，这个几乎就把“我很难搞”写在脸上的亿万富翁已经三小时没停过嘴了，他待在旅店客房里，叫幻视不停地帮他偷运各种电子仪器，同时还在没完没了地发牢骚，讲没人会笑的自嘲段子，诅咒美国队长，诅咒复仇者队友，诅咒全世界。

嗯，幻视不是第一次见他这样，过去的一年他一直这么断断续续地发作，不过这还是头一回集中起来爆发。

“我真不想管这破事，”托尼一边唠叨一边把螺丝捅进铁片中间，“说真的，我为什么要管啊，我父母死在巴恩斯手里，他和他男朋友还联手拆了我的装甲差点弄死我，我到底是吃饱了撑的还是他妈的智障。”

说完他又开始捣鼓另一个玩意儿，据幻视观察，应该是个电磁干扰器，“到头来他们还不是需要我帮忙，让他们自己解决？呸，还不如让蚯蚓去操纵热核反应堆——你联系上罗迪了吗？”

幻视清了清嗓子，“罗迪说威尔逊找过他，还说罗杰斯队长正在赶来。”

“哦，该死，所以闹翻了小分队现在集齐了？”

幻视已经算是复仇者里难得的好脾气了，连他现在都懒得理他。他从地上捡起托尼乱扔的零件，像往常一样归置好。外头传来刹车声时，他揭开窗帘瞟了眼——哦，是罗斯派来监视他们的。于是他走到墙角的路由器边，黑进系统，调出门口的实时影像。

“他们三天没出过门了。”监视者说。

“我也恨你，幻视，”背后，托尼喝了一口威士忌，絮絮叨叨，“我知道你成天背着我和旺达约会，至于吗，我是会把你禁足还是怎么的？我是那种逼着你每周做礼拜不让你抽烟喝酒打耳洞的家长吗？见鬼了，何况你也不是我儿子，你长得一点都不像我。”

“我去把这个带给巴恩斯。”

幻视拿起一个托尼做好的装置，纽扣大，像个内嵌式耳机。

“行吧，替我跟杀父仇人问好。还有三十分钟内你能帮我搞到硝化甘油吗，还有一杆M4A1，不，AWM，最好。虽然我很想让星期五把装甲送过来，但是，啧，动静太大。”

“我试试吧。”

严格来说，罗斯现在算是以“安全”为名软禁了他和托尼，不过这帮搞政治的还是太小看复仇者了。托尼是个能用汽车电池造出反应堆的家伙，而幻视……全天下似乎还没有能困住他的屏障。

他冲墙角打了个手势，星期五立刻替换了摄像头画面。

接着他隐去身形，飘出了墙壁。

街上比之前更乱了，再迟钝的居民也嗅到了政变的气息。拜克尔的人和原执政党的人交错登上电视荧幕，人们聚集在电器街上议论纷纷。幻视飘进大使馆，一路向下，眼看着守卫越来越多，武器也越来越先进。最终他来到地下五层的地方，锁定一个独自站岗的看守，扫描，分析，储存。

亮光一闪，对方晕了过去。

幻视把他拖进扫帚间。刚才取得的数据派上用场，系统启动伪装程序，幻视的金属皮肤就像鱼鳞一样一层一层往下剥落，人类的外观如丝绸般在他身上铺开，等他走出扫帚间时，他已经变成了晕倒的看守，手持配枪，气定神闲地走向牢房的视网膜扫描仪。

“识别成功。”

金属门一扇接一扇地开启，有点像文艺片里的日式拉门。当然他并没有忘记黑入这里的网络终端，然后把控制权交给星期五。几分钟后，他走到最里层，平静地支开门口的守卫，开启大门。

“巴恩斯中士。”

里头的人有着囚犯不该有的敏锐眼神，身体是罗杰斯的，但他明显更阴暗，更危险。幻视觉得自己见到了一个杀手版的美国队长。

“你是谁？”对方戒备地问。

“幻视，”他自报家门，“我们见过。”

信任并没能完全建立起来，不过幻视的时间不多。有太多的东西要说了，他盯着巴恩斯脖子上的项圈，脑海里不知为何突然跳出了海上监狱中被层层束缚的旺达——他们就这样锁着她，电击她，好像她是一个危险的精神病而不是一个未成年女孩——不，别想这些了。

“我们来谈谈营救计划，”他加快了语速，“情报显示罗斯打算把你带回美国秘密处决。他本应该用你达成一系列目标，不幸失败了，更不幸的是他让我和托尼知道了你的存在，所以，他必须终止一切计划，先回自己的地盘。”

“处决我……还是美国队长？”

“没什么分别。”幻视说，“他本来想给你洗脑，然后在大庭广众下让你杀掉拜克尔，这样不但能解决马拉喀什的反叛势力，还能让你……让美国队长背上恐怖分子的罪名。”

显然巴恩斯也想过这种可能，他用美国队长的脸骂了一串脏话，把牙咬得咯咯响。

“你知道现在很多人还相信着美国队长吧。”幻视说。

巴恩斯沉重地点点头。

所以罗斯的态度昭然若揭。

“托尼做了这个，”他把装置交给巴恩斯，“戴在耳朵里，能替你屏蔽触发词，不能一劳永逸但是应急是足够了。”

“呃……谢谢，”巴恩斯迟钝地眨眨眼，像是不太敢相信，“一劳永逸的办法已经有了。”

“我知道，威尔逊和我说你就是在解决洗脑词的时候被绑架的。”

巴恩斯挑起一边眉毛。

“没错，大家都联系上了。很难想象佐拉会和罗斯联手不是么，不过也不难解释，他们都恨你们。”

巴恩斯叹了口气，“简直是我们的脑残粉。”说完他歪了歪嘴角，不得不说，他做这个动作的时候比罗杰斯本人有魅力得多。

“总而言之，拜克尔没死，政变一触即发，到时你会被转移，我们会挑拜克尔煽动民众游行的时候动手，快了，最迟就是这几天。”

说着，他望向对方的眼睛。为了验证身份他曾经短暂入侵过巴恩斯的意识，那简直是一团乱麻，太多的混乱和血腥，暴戾和绝望，但其中有个形象是不变的，就像午后的麦田，或者蔚蓝如洗的天空。

他顿了顿，“罗杰斯没事，已经在赶来的路上了。”

巴恩斯的眼睛立刻亮了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

***史蒂夫**

他一刻都不能等了。

用山姆的话说，他现在就是一头暴怒的狮子，还是更恐怖的长了金属手的狮子。他不知道这是不是巴基的肌肉记忆，反正他现在很想拆掉山姆手中的方向盘，然后把对方整个丢出去。

“还没到吗？”他烦躁地催促着。

“拜托，队长，我们才刚穿过边境，”山姆说，“你真的需要冷静一下了，车上有压缩饼干，吃点？”

史蒂夫用杀人的架势吃着饼干。

他左臂上的金属叶片又开始翕张，比呼吸还要自然，根本管都管不住。

只有情报能让他感觉好点，山姆显然知道这一点，“幻视见过巴基了，他很好，计划照常进行。罗迪说拜克尔明天下午行动，到时我们埋伏在大使馆周围，一旦巴基被转移就动手。”

“罗迪哪来的消息？”

“来自某个前·死亡商人吧，”山姆耸耸肩，“托尼认识拜克尔，还用星期五截取了罗斯手下的移动电话讯号。”

这个名字真是禁忌。史蒂夫马上就不吃饼干了，转而恼恨地盯着窗外，就像要把路边的树剜出一个洞来。

“……替我谢谢他。”

山姆笑了一下。

他们把这辆破车抛在城郊，徒步进入马拉喀什。也不知道整个北非是不是都这德行，一路上史蒂夫只看到黄土，低矮的建筑，黄土，覆了一层黄土的树。城区稍好一点，但也就这样了。他把帽檐压得更低一些，后脑勺上的发圈勒得他头皮疼，颈椎也沉甸甸的。他从没留过长发，更没扎过马尾，所以这就是巴基的感觉吗？

他左臂上的叶片在袖子下动了动。

他忙用右手摁住它。

说真的，自从强占了巴基的身体以后，他才意识到巴基过得有多艰难，光是早上起床时脊椎的酸痛就够要命的了。史蒂夫有种重回三十年代的感觉，那时候他差不多就是几百种病毒的集合体，每天能睁眼看到阳光就不错了。后来他忘了生病是什么样子，直到现在，肩膀痛、肋骨痛、头痛，那条要命的金属臂就像个恶性肿瘤一样折磨着他，断臂处的神经早在七十年的折磨里坏了修修了坏，苏睿说要完全治好估计得花上几年。而且巴基流浪那几年肯定没好好吃过东西，所以还有不时泛起的胃痛。真该死，那家伙还天天装得跟没事人似的，史蒂夫想起来就一肚子气。

他得好好和巴基谈谈才行。

山姆带着他走进一间露天咖啡厅，他满脑子巴基的事，像头牛一样鼻翼翕张，喷吐着粗气。“别胡思乱想了，老兄。”山姆把他塞到椅子上，“我已经不指望你能思考了，拜托你，在你把什么人撕成碎片之前先坐下来，喝口咖啡，行不？”

于是史蒂夫喝咖啡，难喝，巴基的胃又开始抗议了，这让他的郁闷指数上升了五个等级。“有糖吗？”他嘟囔，在他责备的审视下，似乎连桌上的咖啡杯都羞愧得无地自容。

山姆给他加了几大勺糖。

啊，巴基的胃满足了。

五分钟后，一个鬼鬼祟祟的男人在桌子对面坐下来，穿着运动夹克，戴着帽子和墨镜，耳朵里塞着一对耳机。他行动起来不太自然，史蒂夫能清楚地听出他的两条腿都是金属做的，所以……

“嘿，队长，你这模样我还真不习惯。”

詹姆斯·罗迪，战争机器，一坐定就和山姆来了个碰拳。“我差不多算是偷跑过来的。”他说，与此同时史蒂夫说，“你受伤的事情我很抱歉。”

他望着罗迪，眉毛耷拉着，从他身体里弥漫出来的歉意差不多能淹没整个马拉喀什。罗迪顿了一下，山姆在他开口之前就捅了捅史蒂夫的肩膀，“先谈正事。”

美国队长模式：ON。

* * *

“听着，我们每个人都得隐藏身份，尤其不能暴露能力。计划是这样的，”他摊开市区地图，“我和山姆从印刷店处靠近大使馆广场，罗迪从东面的商店区横插过去，幻视可以潜伏在大使馆内，随时汇报位置。我们人少，如果可以的话，斯塔克——”

“他不参与。”罗迪说。

史蒂夫微愣。

“他说他去支开罗斯，别的他帮不了。”

“好吧，我明白，事实上我完全理解——”

山姆又捅捅他的肩。

史蒂夫飞快地抿了一口咖啡，“本来我还应该安排人在高处支援，但是我们人太少了，也没有装备。对了，罗迪，你去搞两辆车。”

“简单。”罗迪说，“说到支援我有个提议，队长，你枪法怎么样？”

“还可以，但远比不上巴基。”

那两人都看着他微笑。“有肌肉记忆就行了。”罗迪说完，从桌下拽出一个铝合金手提箱，“拿着，先别打开。”

“里头是什么？”

“长距离化学约束发射器——大概叫这个吧，托尼用一把AWM改的，射距远，动静小，据说是那个蜘蛛小子给他的灵感。”

史蒂夫思索了片刻，一个更好的计划开始成型。“那么你们路线不变，我在九点钟方向的楼顶支援。如果一切顺利，油灯街背后的巷道是汇合点，到时我们各自从市场广场、火车站、市政厅三个方向撤离。”

“了解。”“明白。”

他又花了半小时布置任务细节，直到每个环节都清晰无误。会议进入收尾阶段，罗迪起身时又把帽子扣回了头上。“不得不说，”他对史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我还挺怀念这个的。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫叹息，“我也一样。”

* * *

***巴基**

后腰依旧被枪顶着，他走出大门，阳光带来的热气让本来就憋闷的呼吸变得更加困难。幻视应该就在周围的守卫之中，但他现在只剩听觉，很难分清他究竟是哪一个。

他们在他脑袋上罩的这个黑布套，比之前更厚，更闷，一丝光都穿不透。不过他们忘了挡上他的耳朵了，那可是美国队长的耳朵。现在他就像只蝙蝠似的，全靠听音辨位。

街道渐近，只有一墙之隔，车轮声，脚步声，游行抗议者的呼喊声。他被拉扯着又走了几个弯弯绕绕，大约三百米，两次左转，一次右转，空气变凉爽了，他听到发动机的隆隆声，想必他们已经躲开抗议的人群，进了某个停车场。

大约二十米外，传来沉闷的肉体倒地声。

其他人似乎都听不见，他们仍然押着他往前走。很快，又一声，对方的身手不错，腿部是金属的，所以……罗迪？

第三声，这回应该是山姆，他是飞行专家，所以他落地的声音相当轻巧。

第四声。

第五声重了些，终于引起守卫注意。然后……咻——啪，像是轻轻戳破一个气泡的声音，离巴基最近的守卫倒在了地上。

骚乱渐起，他的头套掉在了地上，阳光刺得眼睛生疼。他面前的守卫被一团诡异的白色黏液缠住了，一边蠕动一边拉丝，有点像嚼过的口香糖。突然，伴随着一声和刚才一样的动静，又一团粘液从天而降，用难以置信的速度把另一个守卫撞到墙上，粘住对方的手腕，还有嘴。

甚至没人能发出一点声音。

“走。”有人压低声音告诉他，应该是幻视，拿着一个电磁干扰器在他脖子上一扫，啪嗒，项圈脱落。终于不用管那该死的电流了，巴基立刻扯断手铐与脚镣，蹒跚着跑出包围。接着又一辆吉普踩着刺耳的刹车声赶到，下来一队持枪士兵朝他追来，巴基抬起左臂遮挡子弹，一个侧滚躲进另一条巷子。他用余光看见幻视和山姆与援军缠斗在一起，幻视不能暴露他那颗神奇的宝石，打起肉搏战还真有点傻头傻脑。没等几秒，头顶再次射来黏液子弹，劈里啪啦，又倒了一片人。

“这玩意儿恶心透了。”山姆说。

巴基赞同地点点头。

罗迪就在不远处，招手示意一行人跑向自己。外头真是够热闹的，全是人，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。他们四个挤进汹涌的人潮，就像鱼游进了大海。后头一辆军用吉普轰鸣着开过来，一堆特工一拥而下，齐刷刷傻了眼——他们不知道该从何找起。

巴基用头巾挡住金发，他看起来只是魁梧一些的当地人。

特工挤进抗议的人群，像极了误入角马群的鬣狗，被挤得步履蹒跚，跌跌撞撞。有两个特工被人群推搡着向前，甚至根本没注意到巴基就站在旁边。“傻子。”身边的山姆冲巴基做了个口型，巴基笑了，低声问他，“史蒂夫还好吗？”

山姆指了指远处的房顶。

他们用最大力气挤着走，现在没人在意巴基是谁，愤怒的人群只顾着呐喊自己的政见，高呼拜克尔将军的名字。很快，他们挤出暴乱的人群，跑进层层叠叠的居民楼中间。四个人走散了，不过也不要紧，山姆带着他一路跑进烟雾缭绕的油灯街，在他们头顶，数不清的红灯笼仿佛密密麻麻的石榴籽，一条长廊曲曲折折好不容易跑倒头，史蒂夫正站在终点的门洞下。

“上帝。”巴基轻喃。仿佛一个重担从肩上滑落了，他才发现自己双膝发软，差点忘了该怎么站立。

他们结结实实地抱在一起。

“别温存了，快走！”

山姆强行分开他们两个，不得不说，和自己拥抱的感觉真是古怪。很快，两人分开，史蒂夫拨走散乱的长发，巴基一眼就看见对方的左臂轰鸣不停，叶片颤抖得就像过了电一样。

“冷冻仓的后遗症，”他极有经验地说，“把下面连接扣打开。”

史蒂夫正要回答，一辆吉普呼啸着开来，撞断了店铺的招牌，地上的横杆，后视镜上还挂着一块不知道哪里来的挂毯。人群尖叫躲避，史蒂夫一把抓住巴基把他拖到安全的后方，吉普在他们面前猛地刹住，罗迪气喘吁吁跳下来。

“给你们带的特产！”他碰地砸上车门。见他是一个人来的，史蒂夫的脸色变得难看，“其他人呢？”

“幻视没事，山姆——哦山姆你在这儿。我再去找车，你和巴基先走。”

史蒂夫深吸口气，想说点什么又压回去。“我欠你们一个人情。”他沉重地说，山姆耸耸肩，罗迪则满不在乎地笑笑，“快点吧，”他说，“人情不人情的以后再说。”

巴基和他一起跳上车，发动机轰鸣，史蒂夫直接把油门踩到了底。他们冲出城外，看到在距离高速闸道半英里的地方竖着一排路障，史蒂夫咬紧牙关，丝毫不放松油门，巴基紧抓着扶手已经做好车毁人亡的准备了，“当心！”他喊，“当心啊！”

最后一刹那，史蒂夫一打方向，他们以特技表演一般的姿势冲向路障。轰！警察四散奔逃，一个漂亮的甩尾之后车子直接跃下路基，冲进丛林。巨大的惯性甩得车内的两个人头晕目眩，但是还好，他们没死，车也没毁。巴基从后视镜里看到摩洛哥警察一直在向他们射击，子弹噼噼啪啪打在玻璃上。幸亏罗迪给他们找的是军用吉普，车体完全防弹。

“我真是爱死罗迪了。”他不由感慨。

“是吗？更胜过爱我？”

巴基白了史蒂夫一眼，后者身上奔涌着肾上腺素，连笑容都有些咬牙切齿。很快，他们这辆弹痕累累的吉普就甩开了警察，扬起一团沙砾，头也不回地消失在地平线上。

* * *

***史蒂夫**

两天零五小时之后，他们把车停在树丛里，巴基开始帮他打理机械手臂。

“你真是一点都不会保养，”巴基咕哝道，笨拙地拿起螺丝刀和镊子，像是不太习惯那双结实的大手，“就算是振金手臂也禁不起你这么折腾，啧，瞧瞧这些沙子，你是用它垒了个沙堡不成？”

“行吧，”史蒂夫没好气地说，他脸上写着“我本来不想谈这个，是你硬要提起来的”，“你怎么不说说你那该死的胃痛？机械臂你能照顾好，你自己的身体倒成了摆设？”

“本来就不是很痛。”巴基咕哝，“你太小题大做了。”

“哦，你管这叫不是很痛？”

“如果真的痛到难忍那你先前还怎么玩那见鬼的特技动作，说真的，徒手拆飞机，你在逗我吗？”

他们上一辆车就是这么毁的，在沙万，离城还有十二英里，一架直升机发现了他们两个的踪迹。当时是巴基开车，他想也不想就调转方向盘往林子里跑，但直升机步步紧逼。史蒂夫探出车窗，脑子一热，直接跳上起落架想把驾驶员搞下来，但飞机晃得太厉害了，情急之下，他干了一件荒唐事。

但他忘了他还在巴基的身体里。

“我知道错了。”史蒂夫嘀咕道。

“你最好知道。”

他们互相瞪着，又同时泄了气。

“……我那是想保护你。”

“用我的身体保护我，真有你的，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫愧疚地低下头，想找个地缝钻进去。

后来他们约法三章，对待新身体，不准嫌弃，不准亏待，不准拿来表演特技动作。“治治你那自我牺牲的毛病。”巴基说。后来他又特别注明，不准提那些陈芝麻烂谷子的事。

史蒂夫只坚持了半天。当时他们开车经过加油站，想借里面的卫生间洗把脸。巴基正刷着手上的沙尘，水流到地上都成了黄褐色的。史蒂夫打量着脏兮兮的破镜子，突然陷入思索。

“你怎么从来没告诉我过你少了两颗臼齿？”

巴基一愣，随即耸了耸肩，“九头蛇干的。一颗应该是打落了没来得及补，一颗被他们填了氰化物，又被我自己拔掉了。”

史蒂夫默默消化了一会儿，他怨恨巴基的轻描淡写的语气，怨恨九头蛇，也怨恨自己。他感觉胃在下沉，裹挟着一肚子怨气。于是从这个问题开始，他往后一小时都没和巴基说话。

夜深以后，他握着方向盘渐渐出神，忽然，什么凉凉的东西戳着他的嘴角。

是一根吸管。

“喝点。”巴基说，用的是不容置疑的口气。史蒂夫轻轻吸了一下，哦，是运动饮料。

“再喝点。”

史蒂夫像青蛙一样收缩着腮帮子，很快把一瓶都喝光了。

又有东西塞到嘴边，滑溜溜的，散发着香气。巧克力。

“张嘴。”

“你非得这么喂我吗？”史蒂夫气哼哼地开口了。

“免得你憋死自己，”巴基弯了弯嘴角，“看着前面，小心开车，别把方向盘捏碎了，这辆车我还想要呢。”

他突然感到万分惭愧，“我很抱歉——”

“没什么可道歉的。”巴基说。他把手放在他身侧，这样他每次换挡的时候，都能摸到巴基的手背。不，那是他自己的手背，他纠正自己。但终究还是不一样，巴基扮演的史蒂夫罗杰斯比真正的他柔和多了。

而他就是个刺儿头版的冬日战士。

“想到九头蛇我就气炸了，”他嘟囔起来，攥紧拳头，想起巴基的叮咛又赶紧松开，“他们那样对你——该死的，都过去那么久了，一想到这些我还是气得想要揍点什么，你是个人，你是个活生生的人！”他甚至压下了“还是我的爱人”这几个字，“所有的噩运都像瀑布一样往你身上砸，他们凭什么就敢那样折磨你，太理所当然，太自以为是了——”

他的太阳穴突突地跳着，挫败、愤怒、恼恨，他也不知道是哪一种情绪在作怪。他瞟到后视镜里的自己，那么憔悴，那么精疲力竭，该死的，他真的有种放弃的冲动，不想再斗了，不想再像头打了激素的牛一样追着红斗篷跑，永远慢人一步，永远受人所制——他情愿……他情愿就这么带着巴基消失掉，躲到地球上哪个角落，南极？北极？真疯起来他甚至敢躲到月亮上去。

他踩了刹车，猛一打方向盘，车身跌下路基摇摇晃晃地驶进林子里。他把头压在方向盘上，胸口的压力就像一辆大卡车反复碾压他的心脏，他听到自己的心跳，那么快速那么剧烈，震得耳膜都隆隆作响。

一只手搭在他背上。

“史蒂夫。”

“……别安慰我，”他口不择言地低吼道，“别出声，别管我，我能挺过来的，就给我几分钟——”

他听见巴基换了个坐姿，把背挺直了。那只手仍然停留在他背上。

“你知道吗，我也气炸了。”巴基说。

史蒂夫慢慢把头抬起来。

“自从我知道九头蛇和罗斯同流合污的时候——他妈的，他们费那么大功夫，把我抓过来，居然就想让我顶着你的脸杀人，搞臭你的名声，让世人都恨你，然后他们就可以名正言顺给你判死刑了。我真的气炸了，凭什么？好像那点名声是你仅剩的保护伞似的，操，好像你只会躲在名声后面，丢掉美国队长就什么都不是了。就跟他们自己一样，恶心的政客，靠脸面过活——”

“简直岂有此理，”他咆哮了一声，“他们就是不肯放过我们，想要我死，想要你死，有什么用呢？这世界上每天都在死人，增加两具尸体是能给他们的墙壁添花不成？我们从他妈的一九四三年就开始打九头蛇，打了都块一百年了，没完！我都被做成他妈的杀人机器了，你也变成联合国通缉犯了，你猜怎么的，还——没——完！”

史蒂夫惊恐地张了张嘴，这么多年了，他第一次见巴基发这么大的脾气。接着，突然一声巨响，连史蒂夫都本能地缩了一下脖子，巴基捏碎了手里的易拉罐，是真的捏碎，那东西碎得跟齑粉似的从他指缝里漏出来，稀里哗啦洒了一地。

“更正一点，所有的噩运不光往我身上砸，还砸你，”巴基紧盯着挡风玻璃外的黑暗，“所以我真的受够了。我决定了，我们不回瓦坎达，我们去找佐拉。”

他攥住史蒂夫的右手，攥得很紧。

“我们去找佐拉算总账，不管他现在是台电脑还是个什么别的玩意儿，我们去把他的脑浆揍出来，把他拆成零件，一把火烧个干净。然后我们去找罗斯，把他干的龌龊事捅到全世界面前，让他生不如死。最后我们再回瓦坎达，把身体换回来，回家。”

此时此刻，史蒂夫终于恢复了一点语言能力，他吸了一口气，又慢慢地吐出来。

“这主意太傻了。”他说。

“怎么，这难道不是一个史蒂夫罗杰斯风格的主意吗？我们不逃，不躲，我们正面交锋。”

史蒂夫沉默了。

“你说的对，”他最后说，“是的，他妈的，怎么都该做个了断。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来这段结束以后还有一把复3的小刀，但我决定删掉了，因为写这篇的时候复4还没上，那时候我天真地以为复3那破结局到复4怎么也能治愈一下吧，然而复4拍了坨什么屎大家也知道（扶额）  
> 所以我决定，这文不走复3路线了！爱咋地咋地！反正剧情跟复3也对不上，不如开心搞平行宇宙，多好XD


	5. Chapter 5

***巴基**

这艘最多只能乘十二个人的小艇正行驶在地中海上，随着每一次颠簸，海水漫过船身拍打着船舷。天气不佳，暴雨呼啸而至，哪怕把雨刷开到最快速度也挡不住瀑布般哗哗坠落的雨珠。巴基牢牢把控着方向盘，咬紧牙关，他的头发已经被吹进来的雨点浇湿了，脖子上除了水只剩下汗。

“史蒂夫！”百忙之中，他回头大吼，“船舱淹起来了吗！”

“还没有！但是够呛了！”

“妈的。”巴基诅咒。他用余光瞟见史蒂夫正艰难地抓着船舷，免得被海浪甩出去，“坚持住！”

对方的回话几乎被风声撕碎。巴基顾不得看他，又一个大浪打来，船头被抬起几英尺高，他都能看见倾斜的天空了——雨点，更多的雨点，像一万头犀牛奔驰而过——船头像个跷跷板一样斜向下方，重力开始起作用，冲刺——像过山车一样下坠——

巴基痛呼了一声，他被重重甩到驾驶舱的一侧，肩膀磕在操作台上。“你还好吗！？”他连忙呼唤史蒂夫，船舱里都是水已经淹到他的脚踝了，一回头只能看翻涌的像墨汁一样的黑色海浪。

求求你别让史蒂夫被卷走千万别——

“还活着呢！”一个湿透了的、机械臂上裹着海草的人从船尾蹒跚爬出，“但是我觉得我可能生吞了什么东西——呃，呕——沙子——”

巴基仓促地笑了一下，要是平时他肯定要揶揄一番，可他现在没这个心情。“别管你吞了什么了白痴！”他大吼，“赶紧抓牢！大浪又他妈要来了！”

“我看起来像在傻站着吗！”

“不知道我后背上又没长眼！”

抛起，下落，剧烈的暴风中这艘船简直就像被困在漩涡中心的小小木片。巴基冷汗直冒，方向盘上也全是水，几次从他手中滑脱。他们本不应该冒这个险的，但是，操，谁知道罗斯的人能一直追到直布罗陀来呢？更要命的是罗斯的部下装备更精良，船也明显更好，现在巴基已经能用余光瞟见他们若隐若现的探照灯了。

“巴基！”背后传来一声怒叫，“他们要追上来了！”

“我知道，我知道！我没瞎！”

他听见史蒂夫给枪上膛的声音，“可你不是后背上没长眼吗！”

“现在跟我斗嘴有什么意义史蒂夫！”

这个王八蛋，执拗的王八蛋，死到临头了也要在嘴上占上风。

船已经是最快速度了，妈的。

“我去对付他们！你继续往海湾走！”说完，史蒂夫的声音就消失在一片喧嚣里。巴基只能向上帝祈祷他没事，不过他觉得自己也够呛了。

天啊，这艘破船迟早会翻的。

爆裂声，还有子弹划开空气的嘶嘶声，唯一值得庆幸的是这种鬼天气下对手的命中率烂得要死，史蒂夫稍好一些，因为他有一个世界第一刺客的身体。“见鬼的他们要撞过来了！”史蒂夫嚷道。巴基一咬牙一狠心，吼了一声“抓牢”以后，他猛打方向盘，倾斜船体朝着最近的敌船撞过去。

砰——轰！

他跌倒在甲板上，一个巨浪拍得他们的船差点翻了个底朝天。顶棚被掀起，三根柱子断裂了，仅剩的一根和缆索乱糟糟地缠在一起，犹如一个巨型指针一样在半空中抡了一百八十度。

“趴下！”史蒂夫尖叫着扑上来，死死压住巴基的脑袋。那东西就擦着他们头皮抡过去，隔壁的船就没这么好运了，里头的人刚站起来，柱子从天而降，像雨刮器一样把他们齐刷刷扫了下去。

“趁现在！快快快快！”

两个人跌跌撞撞地爬起，刚扑向方向盘，子弹又劈里啪啦地打过来。“有完没完了！”巴基嚷道。史蒂夫看也没看，抓过地上一块圆盘状的金属残片往枪声的方向一扔，砰——啪！惨叫，跌倒声，枪声停止了。

“哇哦……”巴基忽然觉得自己更爱他了。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，他脸上糊满了淌水的长发，狼狈又可笑。

这回，他们的船终于找到空挡窜出了包围，也许是少了一大块累赘的关系，船的速度更快了，不过这样下去船体迟早散架。

“巴基！船快不行了！”

“我知道！”

不祥的嘎吱声，船真的要裂了。巴基松开方向盘，这玩意儿一旦离开他的手就转得像个发疯的呼啦圈。行吧，现在让老天带他们航行吧。“过来帮我！”史蒂夫大喊，他正死死抓着裂成两半的船壳，使出全身上下所有的力气，连机械臂都在嘶吼不止。“放着我来！”巴基推开他顶上去，反正作为美国队长他有的是蛮力，不过真、他、妈的、重啊！他快被撕开了，天，他都能听见自己全身的骨骼尖叫着救命的声音。

他们只坚持了一分钟，一团黑色巨浪仿佛一万头咆哮的狮子那样冲过来，把船身翻转了一百八十度，凡人再也无法对抗这样的重压，整条船毫无悬念地散架了。

他们都落进了海里。

满眼都是气泡，不得不说失重的感觉还真有些舒服，至少他的骨头不疼了。水淹过他的头顶，整个嘈杂的世界瞬间安静下来，巴基松开手，史蒂夫游上来，帮他推开挡路的船壳，他们像两只可悲的水母那样相互拉扯着，上浮，破开水面。

远方，海岸的阴影若影若现。

“游吗？”史蒂夫问。

“游吧。”

黑暗中，两个人无奈的对话听上去竟那么好笑。

到底游了多久他们也不记得了，只记得爬上沙滩的时候，风暴已经过去。两个人浑身冰冷，步履沉重，走不了两步就跪倒在地，先是四肢着地，最后整个躺在了地上了。

“我要死了。”巴基嘶哑地说。

“不，你好得很呢，”史蒂夫说，“我才要死了，好几次我差点就被你这条要命的铁胳膊拽到海里去了。”

说完，两个人都笑了起来。精疲力竭加上劫后余生，他们笑得简直歇斯底里。直到地面发出震动，一双女人的脚朝着他们移动过来，两个人谁也没力气起身，就那么躺着，翻着眼睛朝上看。

“嗨，小伙子们，”娜塔莎说，“我记得你们要坐船过来的。”

“是啊。”巴基笑了笑。太好了，得救了，他想。

* * *

***娜塔莎**

事实上，这一切真有点诡异。她看着史蒂夫站在炉灶前，一边翻炒平底锅里的番茄肉酱，一边给炖汤撒上罗勒叶。她从没见过史蒂夫做饭，在复仇者大厦的时候史蒂夫一贯有什么吃什么，几秒后她才意识到，哦，那不是史蒂夫，那是巴恩斯。

“早。”巴恩斯转过来，朝她眨眨眼。娜塔莎稍有些局促，看到史蒂夫脸上出现如此魅力无穷的表情还真是让人……不知所措。巴恩斯笑起来就像个情场老手，而史蒂夫嘛，上次看他舒展眉心差不多是一年以前的事。

“早。”她说，迎上前去，巴恩斯自然而然地拉着她行了一个贴面礼。“我去叫史蒂夫起来。”说完，他步履轻快地朝着卧室走去。娜塔莎盯着他的背影，如果她没有被红房子训练成一个善于伪装的间谍的话，她会觉得巴恩斯现在心情不错，不过，那绷紧的肩膀和微微僵硬的步伐还是能说明很多。

九头蛇也把巴恩斯训练成了善于伪装的间谍。

史蒂夫大概还在床上，享受难得的休息时间。昨天她见到他们的时候，她还以为自己见了两个流浪汉，要不然就是两只刚逃出动物园的猴子，那么狼狈、疲倦、甚至还有一点可悲。

于是她把他们两个弄到自己的安全屋里，勒令他们休息一天，然后再商量下一步。两个小伙子一上床就睡得雷打不醒，一直睡到今天下午。现在巴恩斯去叫史蒂夫了，娜塔莎悄悄靠近卧室虚掩的门。她看见那两人头挨着头躺在一起，没有什么不堪入目的画面，只是柔情蜜意。史蒂夫脸上睡意朦胧，巴恩斯正与他说着悄悄话。

她默默关门退了出去。

十分钟后他们在餐桌前集合，巴恩斯做的晚餐味道不错，勉强唤起了大家对吃饭的热情。“看起来你们适应得不错，”她对那两人说，“把对方身体用得和自己的一样了。”

史蒂夫莫名其妙地红了脸，那团粉红出现在他垂落的长发间，还真有点违和。“我还是觉得很诡异。”他尴尬地说。但他身边的另一人大大咧咧地放下了盘子，翘起腿，“没什么大问题，我们早在三十年代就见过彼此的裸体了，顶多我需要教史蒂夫怎么在洗澡的时候照顾我的手臂。”

史蒂夫的脸仍然诡异地红着。娜塔莎猜到了什么，眨眨眼，“不仅是手臂吧？”

“史蒂夫的身体很容易晨勃，如果你问这个的话。”

娜塔莎大笑起来，巴恩斯边笑边用胳膊肘撞史蒂夫的肩膀。“玩笑而已。”他补充。史蒂夫全程无奈地遮着脸，几十秒后他放弃了，垮下肩膀，嘴里嘀咕着诸如“不要在队友面前乱开生殖器玩笑”之类的话。

会议就在这样的氛围里开始了。

“目标是弗兰西斯卡·普莉玛，罗斯的个人律师。”娜塔莎把一叠文件推到桌上，“我盯着她差不多有三个月了，她就是一条专门钻法律空子的毒蛇，帮罗斯规避了不少令人在意的指控。想抓罗斯和九头蛇接触的把柄，从她这里下手是最好的主意。”

她拿出几张照片，里头拍到普莉玛和几个不明身份的人接触的场面，“其中一个是克莱夫·多兰，史蒂夫你肯定知道她，她是九头蛇的人，假扮过苏睿操纵了你们的意识分离机器。”

史蒂夫暗暗咬了咬牙。

“普莉玛在马拉加的别墅就在离我们十五英里的地方，这是她的老巢。我们的新身份是银行家亚当斯·尼克和他的妻子乔伊斯·贾思琳，因为一起复杂的金融案件恳求普莉玛给我们提供法律援助。”

“当然这两个人并不存在，是我为了套取情报构建的虚假人物，”说着，她把文件递给史蒂夫，“你负责扮演亚当斯，他的生平简介和性格习惯都在上面了。至于我，自然负责扮演乔伊斯。”

“等等？”巴恩斯警惕地抬起头，“我被排除在外了？”

“你太显眼了，”娜塔莎解释说，“金发美国甜心，谁都会多看你两眼。”

巴恩斯挫败地坐了回去，“操。”他嘀咕。史蒂夫咧嘴笑了，“现在你是我们当中最迷人的那个啦。”他说。

巴恩斯对他竖中指，哎呀，美国队长竖中指还真是难得一见的画面。

之后的一段时间，他们各忙各的，每个人都心事重重的模样。忽然巴恩斯站了起来，两手插兜走向娜塔莎，“我想我们得去踩踩点什么的？”他问道。

“我去过了。”

“那我检查一下物资。”说完，他不等回应就一头扎进隔壁房间。娜塔莎总有种感觉，他好像在暗示自己跟他过去。她回头望向史蒂夫，对方坐在桌边读着文件，似乎对现状无所察觉。

她撇了撇嘴，朝着巴恩斯走去。

* * *

“你果真很聪明。”她刚一进去，巴恩斯就说。

娜塔莎未置可否。

“出去走走？”巴恩斯用眼神指着外边。天黑了，这附近除了树就是海，到处都是傻不拉几的游客，而且没多少摄像头。这里是马拉加，西班牙度假码头，罗斯的人估计以为他们会逃往葡萄牙，或者再次渡海回到非洲，谁能想到他们还在这里，躲藏在游客中间。

大隐隐于世，她和巴恩斯都是行家。

他们走出去，漫步在滨海的小路上。经过市集时几个闲荡的游客盯着她的屁股，巴恩斯替她瞪了回去。

他真是个甜心。

“想谈点什么？”

“你能替我和史蒂夫聊聊吗？”巴基开门见山地说。

娜塔莎微怔，“为什么是我？”

“我也不知道，因为……你和他，”他比划了几个手势，“你们认识，关系不错，据我观察你大概是除了山姆和他走得最近的人了。”

行吧，他说的没错，史蒂夫的外表特别友善，似乎和谁都可以聊上几句，但现在还活着的人里除了眼前这个，他恐怕没再对任何人敞开过心扉。

“可以，让我和他谈什么？”

巴恩斯似乎有点犯难，沉默了片刻，“我们逃出马拉喀什不久后，史蒂夫经历了一次恐慌发作。”

“唔，”娜塔莎从来没见过史蒂夫恐慌发作，但她知道这迟早会发生，“然后呢？”

“我用一些事后想起来非常蠢的话把他强行拉上了正轨，但那只是一时的。”说着，巴恩斯望着远方的夜空，抿了抿嘴，“我知道这几年我一直扮演那个最糟糕的角色，洗脑杀手，通缉犯什么的。大家理所当然都把重心放在我身上，史蒂夫也是，把他的全部都用来维护我了。然后，显然……他忘了他自己，大家也都忘了在乎他。”

“我明白了。”娜塔莎柔声说。史蒂夫这个幸运的家伙，巴恩斯那么爱他，让她赞叹的同时不禁有点嫉妒。“他不是完美的，你想说这个吧？”

“他一直都不是，”巴恩斯苦笑着摇了摇头，“他就是太‘好’了，你知道吗，太正确了，太善良了，总是抢着把各种麻烦背负在身上，也不管那会不会压垮自己。现在他到了我那破破烂烂的身体里，被迫忍受我的痛苦——就那些你知道的，洗脑和冰冻的后遗症。他就开始想东想西，要把我经历的那些也背到他身上。上帝啊，那和他没关系，而且我早就适应了，我大概比他乐观或者说比他没心没肺，我不觉得那有什么，但他快化做一个黑洞把自己吞噬了。”

他说的那么流畅，显然这些日子他已经想过无数遍。巴恩斯的确是个坚强又乐观的家伙，所以他才能熬过那些苦难，换作别人，换作史蒂夫……该死，她理解巴恩斯的担心了。

“他会被自责和愧疚活活弄死的，娜塔莎，就算表面上看不出来，那些情绪也像寄生虫一样啃食着他，把他从里到外毁得一干二净。”

娜塔莎咬住嘴唇。是啊，她也想过这个，史蒂夫的外表就是个伪装，让人太容易忽略他的内心了。也许巴恩斯夸张了一点，史蒂夫没那么脆弱……但防患于未然肯定是没错的。

良久的沉默。

“吃冰淇淋吗？”巴恩斯突然说。“我请客。”

娜塔莎挑眉，“你知道我们不是在约会吧？”

“我知道，”巴恩斯微笑着，“接下来的话有点难以出口，我想也许吃点东西会好一些。”

说完他就去买冰淇淋了，给娜塔莎带了一只香草味的，“顺带一提，如果我没有被史蒂夫捷足先登的话，我一定会约你的。”

现在娜塔莎是真的笑了，“到底是什么话，你就直说好了。”

“依旧很难开口。”巴恩斯深深吸气，视线投向远处的灯火，“这么说吧，有时候我会想……我会想，也许等这一切结束了，干掉佐拉，弄垮罗斯，这些都结束了，也许我能说服史蒂夫安定下来。”

他揉了揉后脖颈，“很奇怪吧，我居然是第一个提出要休息的。”

“你不算，”娜塔莎咬着甜筒，“克林特和朗早就这么做了。”

“行吧，”他自嘲地笑笑，“我可能没多少休息的资格，还有那么多罪孽没有赎清，但我想让史蒂夫停一停，真的，别再背负那些重担了，别再把全世界都当成他的责任了。如果他一定要拯救世界，那就让我替他去，然后他就在瓦坎达搞个农场种种小麦什么的，没准玉米，我也不知道那地方产出什么。”

娜塔莎弯起嘴角，“他未必会答应。”

“他肯定不会，”巴恩斯嗤之以鼻，“所以我才需要说客，下次我再去问问山姆。实在不行我就把他的制服藏起来，不让他上网，没收他的手机，再给他买个画着凯蒂猫的儿童智能手表。”

娜塔莎再次被他逗笑了，巴恩斯真是个风趣的家伙，会有很多女孩喜欢他的。

“我会帮你的，”思索片刻后，她终于开口，“不过你更应该自己去和他说，对你们来说没有什么比一场掏心掏肺的谈心更能解决问题，再加上一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。”

巴恩斯挑起一边眉毛，“你偷窥我们来着？”

娜塔莎咧咧嘴角，“不用偷窥我也知道。”

* * *

第二天，她和史蒂夫混进普莉玛的别墅，史蒂夫拖住目标，她偷偷溜进书房拷贝资料。一小时后，一切都搞定了。回去的路上，她不假思索地转告了史蒂夫他应该知道的一切。

“哦上帝，”史蒂夫看上去完全不知所措了，“我完全不知道……巴基，巴基他从没提过……”下一秒他顿悟了，反应过来不是巴基没提而是他自己不去想，“抱歉，我得静静，抱歉。”

他捂住眼睛，在副驾驶上沉默着，金属的那只手死死攥着椅垫。“等数据分析完毕之前，你还有半天时间可以休息，”娜塔莎说，“我刚好知道有个足够隐蔽的地方可以喝一杯，去吗？”

“我不知道……”

“巴恩斯已经到那儿了。”

“走吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

***巴基**

他扫视百叶窗外的街道，寻找任何可能的危险。没看到罗斯的人，没有任何反常。安全。

他松了口气，放下百叶窗，小心地在椅子上坐下来。这里只有他们两个，娜塔莎离开了，说大约一小时后会派车送他们去机场。这是一间废弃的活动室，在收容所旁边，墙壁上还有安装电视和音响的痕迹。现在这里只剩一些旧桌椅了，有个拳击袋扔在墙角，落满了灰。旁边有个水槽，巴基上前拧了拧，还好，水龙头能出水。

他就着这些水冲干净娜塔莎给他的玻璃杯，捏着空杯边缘甩了两下，再放到史蒂夫面前。对方感激一笑，拿着啤酒瓶倒了满满的两杯酒。巴基与他碰了碰杯，两个人同时仰头，大口大口喝得喉咙里汩汩作响。

“再来一杯？”巴基问。史蒂夫点头，又一次一饮而尽。“感觉真是累坏了。”巴基往后一靠，几乎瘫进椅子里，抬起右手揉着肩膀，“说真的，我以为你这体格，耐力会很好呢。”

“也就那么回事吧。”史蒂夫咕哝，“就比常人强一些而已。

换作普通人可能已经嗝儿屁了，巴基想，而他们两个居然一路从摩洛哥跑到西班牙来了，真不容易。

“腰酸背痛。”他感慨。

史蒂夫闻声缓慢地抬眼，“每次我感觉快散架的时候，我都会去打拳击。”

“真的？”巴基做了个鬼脸，“那你可是疯得可以。”

“彼此彼此，”说完史蒂夫就撑着膝盖站了起来，走路的时候肩膀垮向左边，像撑不住那只铁臂了，“我看到那里有个拳击袋。”

“……你在开玩笑。”

“我没有。”

“好吧，”巴基耸了耸肩，无所谓了，为什么不陪他疯一回呢。“我觉得那玩意儿已经不能用了，不如这样，你把我当拳击袋。”

史蒂夫脸瞬间皱得像吞了只苍蝇，“我怎么能——”

“我们对练，来嘛，像以前那样，”巴基冲他勾了勾手，“点到为止。”

沉默，史蒂夫来回打量他，好半天才点了一下头。“点到为止，”他特地重复了一次，“先说好我不太会控制你这只胳膊。”

巴基笑了，朝他走过去，以肩膀为轴散漫地甩甩手臂，舒展脖子，听到骨骼发出疲惫的咔哒声。老实说，看着自己的脸对打还真是十分别扭，有点像在照镜子，但是又不一样。他摆好架势，双腿分开，史蒂夫向后拢了拢头发，金属臂轻微作响。

他先攻了过来。

“你简直和以前一样着急。”巴基躲开他的拳头，脚步一错，试图用左肩撞向史蒂夫。可惜他错估了这具身体的力量，用力过度了，险些失去平衡。史蒂夫利用这个空隙抬腿踢向他的头，他急忙抵挡，正好抓住对方的脚踝，顺势一扭想要借力把史蒂夫扔出去。

没能成功，因为冬兵的身体相当灵活，像条抓不住的蛇一样从他手中挣脱出来，就地滚开。刚才那一脚在巴基的臂上留下了一条淤痕，两分钟后就会消退。他揉着伤处，翻了个白眼表示抗议。

“你对自己倒是一点都不客气。”

“你太依赖左手了，”史蒂夫说，“敌人会注意到这一点的。”

这回巴基先攻，速度之快，就像在半空中划出了一道残影。“我比你更清楚冬兵的弱点在哪里。”说完，他直接扑向史蒂夫的喉咙，对方吓了一跳，本能护住要害，但巴基真正的目标其实是他的头发。猛地拉扯之后，史蒂夫痛叫一声，同时一脚踢向巴基的肚子。巴基挨了这一下，但他也制住了史蒂夫，骑在他身上，邪恶地比划出一个捅他脖子的姿势。

“你应该剪头发的。”史蒂夫委屈极了，他没准疼得眼泪都出来了。

“我就不，”巴基笑眯眯地扶起对方，“聪明的我知道怎么躲开这一招。”

之后的搏斗温和了不少，更像是玩闹。他们翻来滚去，像两只缠作一团的猫咪，挥拳、踢腿、掰胳膊，轮换着制服对方。其实这也有点像跳舞，巴基想。史蒂夫一直不会跳舞，也不肯学，但巴基自己喜欢，从四十年代他就在想怎么把史蒂夫骗到舞池里去，现在好了，和跳舞一个德行，一样的气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，还充满着挑逗一样的肢体接触。

一轮撞击之后，他被史蒂夫抵上了墙。对方用的是金属手，所以他扭了几下都挣脱不出来，索性放松了，懒洋洋弯了弯嘴角。

对方立刻松开了他。

“嘿，”他继续靠在墙上，有点不知道该怎么开口。但现在是最好的时候，搏击让身体暖和了，也让头脑放松了，他凝视着史蒂夫的表情，深吸一口气，慢慢把话吐出来。

“娜塔莎和你说过了吗？”

他亲眼看着史蒂夫的肩膀绷紧，然后又慢慢松开。“说了，”对方言简意赅，“她基本什么都说了。”

娜塔莎真是个好人，巴基暗自松了口气。如果让他把那天的话再和史蒂夫说一遍，他恐怕还是不知道该怎么开口。

“那……你怎么想？”

“我在想……”史蒂夫顿住了，他望过来，冷不丁就和巴基四目相对。该死，这阵沉默可能代表很多，史蒂夫不愿意吗？他依旧想当美国队长？或者更严重一点，他觉得巴基是个战场上的逃兵？

“我在想你是个混蛋。”

然后他笔直地走过来，吓得巴基无比紧张地缩了一下脖子。“你就是个混蛋，”突然间，巴基就被拉到一个怀抱里，史蒂夫的手慢慢拢着他的肩，一只温热，一只冰冷，攀住他汗涔涔的皮肤，“你可以早点告诉我的。”

“可我没有机会……”

“我知道，我知道，”史蒂夫柔声说，“我必须道歉，我……我的眼界太狭窄了，只想着眼前怎么办，想着九头蛇、罗斯、联合国，上帝啊，我甚至没有想过我们的将来……”

“所以你真的会考虑吗？考虑退役。”

“也许吧，”他看见史蒂夫艰难地咬了咬下唇，“我不知道，我不能保证什么——我很抱歉。”

“我明白。”巴基打断他，失望吗？不，他早就想过会是这种结果，“没关系的，史蒂夫，”他听见自己在吸鼻子，“这是最好的答案了。”

“不。巴基，不，别对我失望——”对方急切抓住他，语调诚恳，“我早就想过退役，在解冻以后我像一个幽灵一样活在二十一世纪的时候我就想过，可是，你知道的，外星人，纽约，然后弗瑞说世界需要一个美国队长——”

“我能想象那种感觉，”巴基喃喃着回答，“就好像……你不能见死不救。”

“是啊……”史蒂夫虚弱地笑了，“但我保证，我会考虑的，一有机会我就停下来，试着让别人去做。说不定——只要不是世界末日——我就能歇下来，真的。”

巴基郑重其事地点了点头，飞快地抹了一下眼睛，然后笑了，“你知道我一直想接你的班吧。”

“知道，娜塔莎也告诉我了，”史蒂夫跟着他笑了，“上帝啊，我都不知道你这身板穿我的制服合不合适。”

“一定会很丑的，”巴基嘟囔，“但也要试了才知道——等等，从某种意义上讲，我现在不是一直在当美国队长吗？我表现怎么样？正牌队长，来个评价？”

史蒂夫大笑起来，“勉强给你打个七分吧。”

“操，凭什么？”

“粗口太多，满脑子糟糕笑话，还总和队友调情。”

巴基给了他一拳，“那你当冬兵只有一分，混蛋。”

* * *

***旺达**

她从来没当过向导，这还是头一遭。

而且说真的，她有点怕巴恩斯，有一次她偷偷窥探他的思想，他发现了，狠狠瞪了她一眼。那眼神总让她想起九头蛇，想起铁笼、电棍、死去的试验人员。皮特罗死后她一直没什么安全感，巴恩斯无法窥探也无法掌控，她总想躲着他。

如果只是冬兵来向她求助，她未必答应，可是和他一起来的还有队长。

她喜欢队长，还有点崇拜他，就像和她同龄的女孩子们崇拜歌星影星一样。有几次她偷偷换了眼影的颜色，想让队长注意到。不过队长完全没有察觉，其他人也没有，只有幻视发现了。

幻视挺可爱的。

她小心翼翼地朝那辆杀人如麻、最终翻倒在地的轿车走去，动一动手指，红光弥漫，车门弹开，整辆车都被掀到了后头。两个灰头土脸的男人互相搀扶着爬出来，边走边数落对方。“我早说了不要玩特技动作。”队长——哦不，巴恩斯说。队长耸了耸肩，转向她，脸上露出笑容。

“嗨，旺达，怎么只有你一个人？”

“山姆已经在境内了，”她说，“接下来五天你们跟我走。”

队长眨了眨眼。真是的，他总用这种家长一般的眼神看她，要是她能选，她也不想当队伍里年纪最小的成员。她领着他们走向新车，一辆军用吉普，外头贴了一只深红色的狼，她喜欢。

“到边境的时候我会迷惑守卫的视线，你们正常通过就行。”

“没问题。”

一路上那两人都挺安静的，旺达车技一般，所以她把方向盘交给了队长，自己单独坐在后座。巴恩斯打开收音机，里头不停地传出阿拉伯语，他全神贯注地听着，偶尔给他们翻译一两句。

“说起来，你们知道吗，”旺达打量着自己的指甲，“政变失败，拜克尔死了。”

那两人都惊讶地望过来。

“罗斯终于还是动手了。”她心不在焉地说，“山姆告诉我的，他之后又回到了摩洛哥，一直在打探消息。哦对了，罗斯最后乘斯塔克专机离开了马拉喀什。”

“托尼？”史蒂夫皱起眉。

“他们达成了什么交易吧，”旺达撇嘴，“罗斯知道这事有复仇者参与，斯塔克也是为了保住签过协议的人。不能再增加更多逃犯了，大概是这个意思。”

巴恩斯叹了口气，“他也不容易。”

“所以短时间内你们也别想打罗斯的主意了。”旺达转头看着空无一物的公路，“确定佐拉就在瓦坎达吗？”

“是的，娜塔莎找了和她关系不错的黑客分析了普莉玛的数据，消息显然流向瓦坎达，”说着，巴恩斯苦涩一笑，“谁能想到兜兜转转我们又回去了。”

队长拍了拍他的肩。

之后一直没人说话，汽车顺着公路开向荒野，灌木越来越少，满目都是一片望不到尽头的黄沙。傍晚，他们经过一个宝贵的加油站，只有巴恩斯能和当地人无障碍沟通，所以他去购买补给。他肯定想不通旺达究竟做了什么，居然让每个服务员都笑眯眯地接待他。

“太诡异了。”他把物资扔进后座的时候说。

旺达晃着指尖上的红色能量，微笑。

* * *

离瓦坎达还有一百二十英里时，他们遇到一架巡逻直升机。

“罗斯还是九头蛇？”队长悄声问端着望远镜的巴恩斯。

“我猜也没什么区别。”旺达说。

“机身上没有标识，所以九头蛇的可能性更大一些。”巴恩斯咕哝道。这时直升机接近了，队长飞快往前一扑，旺达和巴恩斯本来分别趴在他两侧，现在几乎被他整个压进了泥地里。

我的风衣要毁了，旺达想。

“如果它发现我们，”队长悄声说，“我拖住它，你们跑。”

三人都绷紧神经，浑身流淌着肾上腺素。四周一片荒芜，布满黄沙和废弃的电缆，没多少遮挡物。直升机迟迟不走，旺达突然想起她曾和皮特罗躲在废墟里，凝视着一颗将炸不炸的斯塔克炸弹。

不，别回忆那个。

咔哒哒哒。螺旋翼拍打空气的声音。咔哒哒哒。非常近，仿佛就贴着头皮而过。旺达闭上了眼，感觉自己跌入了恐惧的深渊。一分钟，两分钟……炸弹随时会引爆，不，不。

无事发生。

“他们走了。”巴恩斯轻声说。

* * *

“你们谁在床上搞了这么多沙子，”旺达说，“太恶心了。”

巴恩斯嚼着能量棒，闻言立刻扭头灌水。队长看看他又看看旺达，最终歉意地摆了摆手。

“要不，你来我这里睡？”

旺达没好气地盯了他们一秒钟，心想我才不要和臭男人挤在一起。这还不是一般的臭男人，是一对情侣，昨晚她看见他们偷偷摸摸亲嘴了。等他们分开，旺达就直言不讳地问，“你们的亲吻对象就长着自己的脸，这不奇怪吗，那等你们做爱的时候怎么办？”

巴恩斯哈哈大笑，而队长的眉毛几乎飞到了头皮里，他的视线扫过旺达，用他标准的美国队长的口气说，“旺达，你这个年纪的女孩还不应该关心这个。”

“……我成年了。”

巴恩斯已经笑得快断气了。

现在，距离他们会合已经过去了四天，离瓦坎达只剩三十英里。她斜靠在布满沙子的充气床垫上玩一次性手机，俄罗斯方块，反正也没别的游戏可玩。天空一片深蓝，天气晴好，还能看见星星。那两个男人就在离她不远的地方守夜，一个盘腿坐着，枪搭在臂弯里，一个枕着另一个的肩膀。

画面还挺温馨的。

深夜她迷糊了一会儿，听见那两人又在头挨头说悄悄话。一个说“一切都会好起来的”，另一个说“无论如何我都会和你一起”。接着旺达翻了个身，蚊蚋似的声音瞬间消失了。

现在究竟谁才像未成年人，旺达腹诽。

翌日，她一个人走到河边，把冷水扑在睡意惺忪的脸上。就算是逃难，她也绝不容忍自己邋邋遢遢的，所以她抹了粉底，擦了口红，又翻检着化妆包，想了想，拿出一盘从没用过的眼影。

回到车上，巴恩斯正在副驾处磨刀，他从后视镜里看着旺达，露出微笑。

“新眼影？挺好看的。”

哎呀。

“……谢谢。”

旺达不自然地捋了捋头发。

* * *

离瓦坎达还有两英里不到时，旺达收到了幻视通过心灵宝石送来的讯息。

“坏消息，二位，”她向前探身，趴在前排座椅上，“听说特查拉在皇室内战中牺牲了。”

队长飞快地与巴恩斯对望一眼，“不可能的，”他断言，“绝对不可能。”

“我觉得也是，”旺达仓促地点点头，“现在瓦坎达的国王叫艾瑞克。”

巴恩斯皱起眉毛，“这名字听起来一点也不瓦坎达。”

“谁知道呢。总之你们要小心了。”

就像为了配合她的话似的，前方突然出现了一大排盘根错节的铁丝网，直接把路堵死了。一队全副武装的士兵等在后面，似乎已经恭候多时。

“该死，是罗斯的特工。”队长骂道。

“往防护罩里面开，他们未必能进去！”

整个瓦坎达周边都笼罩着防护罩，三人是登记过的可通行人员，但新国王有没有修改数据就不知道了。队长一个九十度过弯，猛踩油门加速，巴基迅速提枪上膛，探身窗外，时速上百英里的狂风吹得他金发乱飞，但这似乎并不影响他瞄准。啪！一团白色胶状物在人群中炸开，视觉效果冲击力十足。

旺达吓了一跳，“那是什么东西！”

“斯塔克的黏痰枪！”

她顾不上问黏痰枪到底是什么鬼了。没被命中的敌人骂骂咧咧地爬上车，鸣起警笛朝他们追来。队长再一次提速，旺达被惯性狠狠压在后座上，感觉早饭在胃里翻腾。不行，她得做点什么。她勉力起身，蹒跚着打开车窗，一道红光从她的手心里飘散出去，就像一道水流，随着她颤抖地呼吸越流越远，悄无声息地钻到底盘下——

轰！一辆车飞上了天。

“漂亮！”巴恩斯说，他又往外补了几枪，离他们最近的车颠簸着滚向树林，挡风玻璃上全是白色的——痰液？管它是什么吧。

理论上他们已经离入口很近了，但看不到任何类似的迹象。“你没走错吧？”巴恩斯紧张地问。脚下的路早就没了，他们现在在山坡上横冲直撞，面前只有一大片湖，然后是——悬崖，天啊，他们正在冲向悬崖！

“队长你确定没错吗？！”旺达喊道。车速还是没减，发动机的转速恐怕要突破转速表极限了，她觉得他们快得就像预起飞的飞机，飞向天堂那种。她在心里飞快地盘算悬浮这辆车让它平稳落地需要多大能量，天，太多了，她未必能控制好这个。

“我确定！”队长咬牙切齿地说，他又一次加速了，现在前轮已经悬空，窗外的树丛飞速倒退，变成蓝天、白云、阳光。旺达惊慌地释放出能量，但他们已经在下坠，她再次被重力狠狠甩到前座靠背上，他们简直像一台失控的轰炸机，头朝下笔直冲进湖面——

身边光辉暴涨，就像一只蜂巢打开了上面的薄膜，六边形的墙壁沿着他们的身体平移过去。车轮重重落地，安全气囊砰地炸开，刹车声就像女鬼的尖叫一样。但是他们停住了，停在一条现代化公路上。就在他们背后，跟随而来的追兵炸得此起彼伏，简直像一场令人目眩的烟花表演。

“天……”巴恩斯死盯着背后的场面，“这动静未免太大了。”

“所以我们得快跑。”队长说，拨开瘪掉的安全气囊把两人都弄出车外。旺达打开变形的车门，然后用能量把整辆车挤成扭曲的一截，扔进湖中毁灭证据。

“我就不和你们一起了，”她说，“山姆在汇合点等你们。”

他们短促地拥抱了一下，每个人身上都是泥土和硝烟的气味。旺达不喜欢磨磨唧唧的道别，所以她转身就走，但没走多远她还是按耐不住内心的不安，回了一次头。

那两人彼此搀扶着，她看见队长柔和地拍了拍巴恩斯的背，“怎么样，还能坚持吗？”

巴恩斯咧开嘴，嚣张地笑着，“当然了。”

他们越走越远，就像奔赴前线的士兵。旺达不禁担心这会不会是她最后一次见到他们。不可能，必须不可能，她相信他们，他们会活下来的。


	7. Chapter 7

***巴基**

史蒂夫打量着地图，“就是这了。”

巴基追上他的脚步。耳朵里捕捉到其他人的动静，他立刻绷紧神经。还好，是山姆，风尘仆仆地从山坡上快跑过来，“你们终于来了！”他激动地说，“感谢上帝！”

久别重逢，三人顾不上寒暄，山姆带着他们穿过隐秘的防御工事，前方出现一间不起眼的茅草屋，一段漫长的台阶之后，他们进入一个类似地堡的建筑。各种叫不出名字来的电子设备占据了屋里全部空间，苏睿坐在一个操作台面前，神情疲惫，眼眶上的黑眼圈表示她恐怕好几天没合眼了。

“我只能待一小会儿，”见两人进来，她飞快地抹了抹眼睛，“我哥哥那边——不太好，还需要我帮忙。”

“特查拉没事吗？”

“说不上没事，但他还活着，”苏睿说着，痛苦地叹了口气，“总之我真的很抱歉，意识分离机是我的发明，我没想到会被人利用，那个叫佐拉的家伙，他把自己做成了思想盒——”

“什么盒？”

“思想盒，”山姆补充，“就是没有肉体，意识已经完全电子化的东西。别那样看着我，我也是最近才补了课。”

“所以我完全没有办法定位他，”苏睿无奈地说，“我甚至不知道他是什么时候潜伏进来的，现在他很可能躲在某一台服务器里，万幸你们及时发来消息让我关闭终端，不然谁知道他还要在这里兴风作浪多久。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，“告诉我们该怎么做。”

“重新回到精神空间，定位他，打败他。山姆会在外面监视，只要佐拉被削弱到一定程度，他就能启动系统的排异程序将他彻底清除。”

“放心吧，苏睿给我做了紧急培训，”山姆自信地拍拍胸口，“我会看好你们的后背的。”

“看来计划已经定了，”史蒂夫转朝巴基，“走吗？”

巴基回以耸肩，“走吧。”

希望这真的是最终一战。

* * *

一进入精神空间，他们都恢复了自己认知中的模样，巴基以前从未想过他会怀念这条铁臂，但现在它重新回到他的左肩，让他感到了前所未有的安心。

史蒂夫也是一副如释重负的表情。太好了，现在他们可以随时看到对方的脸，而不必通过镜子。如果周围并非危机四伏，巴基真的很想张开双臂与他来个结结实实的拥抱。

还是留到战斗结束以后再说吧。

他们环顾四周，发现自己正站在和当初一模一样的场地上，面前矗立着巴基为了解决洗脑词而构建的小屋。推开大门，一起都没有变化，仍然是简单的陈设，布鲁克林和俄式风格混搭的家具。

“别藏了，阿尼姆·佐拉，”巴基对着空气嚷道，“我们来下战书了。”

并无反应。只有史蒂夫按住他的肩，不赞同地摇了摇头。

“现在怎么办？”巴基反问他，“那混球肯定躲在哪里偷窥我们呢。”

“我们去找他。”史蒂夫平静道。他右手处的背景忽然失真，就像扭曲了光线，接着，一面盾牌凭空出现，红白蓝三色，居中的白星。

巴基吹了声口哨，“我以为你已经不想要它了。”

“这是精神空间，又不是真的，”史蒂夫一如既往的固执，“何况我用惯了。”

他们择路而行，史蒂夫盯着前面，巴基盯着侧后方，三步一停，走得无比谨慎。推开一扇门，原本的卧室不见了，取而代之的是一条摇摇晃晃的废铁楼梯。史蒂夫打了个“停步”的手势，目光观察着四周，半分钟后，他才小心翼翼地迈出一步。

楼梯发出一声粗哑的动静，就像什么动物的啸叫声。

佐拉就在附近，巴基有这种预感。他暗暗咬牙，手上赫然出现一把MK14，枪械未必管用，但冰冷的枪托能令他安心。

台阶走到底，一幢高楼矗立在尽头，形状非常诡异，像是螺旋形的意大利面。房子里还有房子，这种违背逻辑的设定在精神空间里已经见怪不怪了。这幢建筑看起来像个可以探寻一番的地方，史蒂夫找到控制台分接口，两手放在锈蚀的面板上。“山姆，”他低声说，“我找到一个可疑地点，正在给你发送坐标。”

他们收不到山姆的答复，但他在外面肯定做了些什么。就一眨眼的功夫，墙面瞬间消失了，它们化作星星般的白色方块向内坍缩，从立体建模变成线条，又变成一团密密麻麻的字符串，最终消失。

史蒂夫打了个前进的手势。

再往前就没有正常的道路了，眼前所见已经脱离的地球上任何事物的范畴。他们走进一个五光十色的通道，视野中的光线被拉出虹彩，背后则是无限延伸的速度线，脚下有股奇异的滞涩感，接着一段庞大的数据从他们身前游过，没有固定的形状，乍一看有点像一只飞翔的巨鸟。

就在巴基抬头观望的那一刻，一道绿色的激光束突然投射在他右眼上。他一愣，以为上面有什么东西，可这光线转瞬就不见了，他左右四顾，抹了一把脸，前方史蒂夫仍在谨慎地走着，似乎并没有注意到什么绿光。

错觉吗？

他试图寻找光线的来源，依然无果。巴基刚一转身，他的视线突然一花，就像陈旧的电视机屏幕，让所有的一切都变成了一副扭曲、诡异、布满噪点的画面。

“还记得我们是怎样给你植入洗脑词的吗？”

佐拉！

“我们用电击在你的神经胶质细胞之间开辟通路，你会看到画面，听到声音，尽管那都是我们伪造的，但你的大脑认可了他们。再之后，你的大脑就会把音画和电击联系起来，再现当时的场景，简而言之就是，我一说，你就动。”

该死，这里是精神空间，没有斯塔克造的屏蔽装置——

_渴望。_

“出什么事了，巴基？”

_生锈。_

没用的，苏睿的发明能解决这些该死的词，它们已经无效了！

可你们并没有完成，不是吗？

_十七，黎明，火炉。_

不，不。

“巴基！看着我，巴基！”

_九，善良，回家。_

求你，不！

“巴基！”

_货车。_

_一。_

* * *

***史蒂夫**

他看见巴基在哭。

泪水凝聚在他的眼角，滑落，一旦滴入空中就变成了蠕动的点阵。突然，巴基开始嘶吼，挣扎的身体一团高速反应的溶液那样痉挛着。上帝，巴基失去理智了，他不再认为自己是人类，这条认知一旦消失他立刻就和汹涌的电子流融为了一体，像暴风一样呼啸而至，想把史蒂夫撕成碎片。

史蒂夫抄起盾牌抵挡，撞击差点把他连人带盾一起掀翻在地。“山姆！”他一边叫喊一边躲开巴基的一击，“山姆，帮帮忙！”

没有回应，但巴基的动作比第一次袭击的时候慢了一些，是山姆的功劳，还是巴基自己仍在抗争？一定是佐拉在搞鬼，一定是他们还没来得及根除的洗脑词。一股巨力再次袭向他，他倒退两步，眼前的“巴基”突然裂成数万个细小的结晶，就像无影灯里面密密麻麻的灯泡，旋风一般涌过来，包裹他，抛起，下坠。

剧痛，几近晕厥。

他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，不行，他不能跟巴基打，但是巴基不肯放过他。他竭力躲避，大喊巴基的名字，脚下的道路不出多时就开始摇晃，翻转，腾起巨浪，仿佛一团闪烁不断的雷暴云。无路可跑了，他在破碎的砖块之间跳跃，挣扎着想要抓住点什么。巴基就在背后，无数网状数据旋转着聚拢，形成一把银色利刃，如同一把覆满寒霜的匕首。

这是冬兵的认知，武器。

“巴基！”史蒂夫转头，想要从无机质的形状里辨认出巴基的面孔，“想起来！你是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！你不是九头蛇的武器！想起来，求你——”

他的双腿遭到攻击，让他整个人向前一扑。“巴基”刺向他，穿透他的胸膛，空间立刻就在刀刃穿过的地方扭曲了，周围的皮肤变得透明，开裂，沙砾般滑散。

天，他可不想死在这里。

他艰难地翻了个身，“巴基”就在眼前，岿然不动，冷冷地盯着他。

“巴基，巴克，拜托了。”

他喘息着，呼吸不畅。摸索自己的胸口，并没有血流下来，盾牌还在他手里，他一咬牙，松开手，星盾变成忽闪忽灭的位图，“啪”地一声，熄灭不见。

“巴基”停住了。

“我不会跟你打的，”史蒂夫仰起脸来，挤出一个破碎的微笑，“不管发生多少次，多少次——我都不会和你打。我爱你，巴基。”

“巴基”剧烈颤抖起来，就像沸腾的熔岩，体内冒出一个接一个的泡沫。他在重新聚拢，身躯与周围的交界仿佛高频闪烁的脉冲信号一样抖动着，史蒂夫看到信息流涌进他的身体里，渐渐拼凑出一个点阵组成的人像。

嗞——

刺耳的电子音。

“……他……右眼……”

仿佛无数声音同时重叠，听起来就像完全失真的噪声。

“右眼，史蒂夫——”

“巴基！你在说什么？我听不到你！”

该死的，他徒劳地扑向人像，点阵变成雪花点四散开来。“巴基！”他觉得自己就像在追逐一群遥不可及的萤火虫，“巴基，回答我！”

点阵再次聚拢，不时错位的字符和乱码让他看起来更像一段受到干扰的图像讯号，“史蒂夫！”声音仿佛隔着千山万水，“我的右眼！他在我的右眼里！”

史蒂夫终于明白过来，巴基的右眼珠看起来格外诡异，泛着高强度甲烷灯一样的刺眼绿光，他甚至能看到里面还有一张扭曲的脸，佐拉，就是佐拉。

他们对望，佐拉的脸上闪过一丝惊慌。史蒂夫咬紧牙关，无数像素点开始朝他的右手凝结，不是盾，是匕首，是巴基最爱惜的双刃半齿格斗刀。他曾经无数次看到巴基坐在灯光下上小心翼翼地擦它，将它打磨光亮。美国队长很少用刀，但他必须要用的时候，这是和巴基一起浮现在他脑子里的唯一影像。

他爬起，脚步踉跄，助跑，举起匕首，瞄准巴基的右眼。

刺入。

惨叫，震颤。

佐拉仿佛一个被捣破的蛋黄，从巴基的眼里喷涌而出，它流入虚空，在数据与数据之间疯狂流窜。巴基摔落下来，史蒂夫接住他，抱紧他，几乎把他整个藏进身下。他撑起盾牌试图抵挡这汹涌的乱流，但整个空间完全失控了，就像一个巨型漩涡，把他们撞得头晕目眩，七荤八素。

“我在这里，巴基，”史蒂夫的手紧紧压着巴基的发丝，“我在这里，你安全了，别怕，别怕。”

“佐拉是个白痴，”巴基喃喃，“我杀不了你，我永远都不可能杀了你。”

一阵酸楚涌上心头，史蒂夫觉得自己在流泪。他想说话，但发不出声音，周围的光线越来越强，突然，空间里的重力发生了变化，他感觉自己被往下拉，就像沉入海底，逐渐增加的压力让他的耳膜撕裂一般剧痛着。他只记得要抱紧巴基，可是没过多久，他就失去了意识。

* * *

“老兄，你们都睡了三天了。”

山姆坐在病床旁边嘟嘟囔囔，史蒂夫的眼睛睁开一条缝。“嘿。”他想挤出声音，但舌头打结，喉咙也干涩得不像话。

他看见山姆一跃而起，摁下护士铃。对方对他嚷嚷着什么，但史蒂夫完全没去听，视线绕过山姆看向后方，巴基躺在另一张病床上，是他本来的样子，呼吸平稳，一切安好。

他放心地睡了过去。

* * *

再睁眼时，他看到悬在架子上的吊瓶，针水顺着软管流入体内，滴答，滴答。

“巴基？”

不远处传来衣物摩擦声，巴基在被褥下面扭动了一下，脸转朝史蒂夫，表情写着困倦，但微笑溢出了他的嘴角。

“你醒了多久了？”史蒂夫问他。

“比你早几分钟。”

他们对望，心中涌上劫后余生的欣喜。突然巴基又动了一下，皱起眉。史蒂夫担忧地问他是不是哪里在痛。

“不。”巴基嘟囔。他很犹豫，犹豫到史蒂夫都有些好奇了。终于，一分钟后，他骂骂咧咧地开了口。

“操，只是昏迷而已，至于吗，我是没住过二十一世纪的医院，难道现在这已经是常态了？妈的，史蒂夫，他们居然给我穿了纸尿裤。”

“……”

史蒂夫好久没有笑得这么厉害了。

* * *

***巴基**

在他们不知道的时候，瓦坎达安定了下来，特查拉还是国王。同样是在他们不知道的时候，幻视和旺达一起去了瑞典，托尼卖掉了复仇者大厦，有人在纽约看到了索尔，一直没什么消息的斯科特在旧金山闹了一场乱子。总之，每个人都很忙，世界也一直在千变万化。只有他们两个，像随波逐流的叶片遇到了鹅卵石，在瓦坎达这个偏安一隅的地方获得了短暂的休息时光。

然后，他们在苏睿的帮助下再次深入精神空间，解决剩下的洗脑词。

佐拉被毁掉以后，再没有危机发生。巴基彻底摆脱九头蛇控制的那天他激动得灌了几大瓶伏特加，喝到眼睛通红，泪流不止，抱着史蒂夫结结实实地哭了一场。太丢人了，事后他想删除这段记忆。倒是史蒂夫跟没事人似的，开始张罗他们在瓦坎达的住所，要在湖边修一幢木屋，还要开辟画室，还要腾出地方种地和养羊。

某天，他正给屋子做隔墙时，突然想到了一件事。“我们是不是在湖里扔了一辆汽车来着？”

史蒂夫从房顶上探出头，脸上还沾着一道墙灰，“怎么了？”

“就是突然想起，”巴基耸耸肩，“万一特查拉以后和我提污染问题，我是应该装傻还是应该说实话？”

“我也不知道。”史蒂夫边笑边从上面跳下来，他穿着长筒靴，头发乱糟糟的，防水围裙上还沾着油漆，但不知道为什么看上去比好莱坞明星还要迷人。巴基看直了眼，突然史蒂夫走近他，把他拖进一个温暖的怀抱里。

一开始只是亲吻，耳鬓厮磨，然后迅速变味了。他向后滑倒在草地上，史蒂夫娴熟地推高他的上衣，一只手钻进他的长裤。一切都只发生在瞬息之间，巴基立马就硬了，再开口时连声音都变了调。

“我的墙还没修完呢，”史蒂夫吻上他的下巴，让他差点被呼吸呛住，“至少让我安上那块木板——”

“不想等了。”史蒂夫蛮横地说。于是就像上次，上上次，还有上上上次一样，他们跌跌撞撞地走进屋子里，想也不想就扑倒在还没修好的卧室中，巴基用腿缠住史蒂夫，用力撕扯对方的衣物。“上帝，我真想念这个。”他听见史蒂夫呜咽着叹道。

“我也是，”他抱住他，迎合他所有的动作，“之前我只能从镜子里看到你这张脸，那时我就想得不行——”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了，“你这个变态。”巴基不想听他调侃，干脆拉扯他的脑袋，接吻，更多的接吻，蹬掉裤子，下身贪婪地厮磨，然后史蒂夫进入他——天啊，不管做几次这感觉依然这么好。他快要融化了，在史蒂夫不管不顾的撞击中化作一滩粘稠的水。高潮快要来临时，他们用甜言蜜语淹没对方，偶尔几声愉悦的呻吟甚至能惊起屋檐上的水鸟。

再之后，巴基小睡醒来，发现史蒂夫出去了。常有的事，他早就见怪不怪。他重新穿好衣服，沿着湖边的小路一直走到瓦坎达皇宫。灯亮着，门口的女守卫向他点了点头。

推门入内，娜塔莎、史蒂夫和山姆一起回头。他没问他们怎么了（反正肯定是拯救世界的事情），笔直走到史蒂夫旁边坐下，他没有掩饰脖子上的吻痕，所以史蒂夫羞赧地笑了，山姆和娜塔莎一起投来揶揄的视线。

“我在慕尼黑发现一支九头蛇残余。”娜塔莎说。

“我能帮忙吗？”

“没必要，巴基，”史蒂夫拍拍他的肩，“不是什么大问题。”

巴基想说你什么时候才肯好好呆在家里，让我去拯救世界，但想到屋里还有别人，他默默咽下了这句话。

史蒂夫似乎看出了他心中所想。之后会议照常进行，一直到他们定下计划，史蒂夫换上制服打算离开时，他才把巴基拉过去，贴着他的耳朵小声对他道了歉。

巴基推他一把，恼恨地说了一声，“快去快回。”

史蒂夫歉疚地松开了他，脸上的表情写着他现在也左右为难。山姆在后头催促，所以他还是走了，巴基目送飞机升空，心想这也许是最后一次了。看史蒂夫的反应，也许他很快就会答应巴基的要求，退役，回到他们刚刚建立的家，把制服塞进箱底，除非世界毁灭不然都不看它一眼。但是……这真的可能吗？他不确定。算了，人总要有梦想，不是吗。

该问问特查拉瓦坎达到底出产什么农作物。回去的路上，他边走边想。

对了，还有羊，两只。

绵羊最好。

END


End file.
